Diabolik Lovers: The Red Angel
by Rosalite
Summary: Akiko Minami, a vampire, is invited by Karlheinz to live in his very own household. Akiko's life changes afterwards. From the 2 wives' reincarnation, Karlheinz's return, her friendship with Yui, the plot to kill the demon lord, her crush on the boys, the revival of Cordelia's rivalry with Beatrix, Richter's return, and other events, Akiko gets caught in the Sakamaki family drama.
1. The Sakamaki Brothers

ATTENTION: I HAVE PICTURES FROM THE DIABOLIK LOVERS SEASON 2 MORE BLOOD ANIME. IT'S ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. MY USER IS SHAMELESSBEAUTY3. I HAVE A PICTURE OF RUKI-SAN, YUMA-SAN, SHUU-SAN, REIJI-SAN, AND AYATO-SAN. IT'S A MUST SEE!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Sakamaki Brothers<p>

Letters were spread out all over the black comforter. A glass of red wine stood tall atop the nightstand which was neatly placed on the side of the giant bed. The window was open and the faint scent of freshly bake bread danced around the room. One of the nearby bakeries must've baked a fresh batch of rolls.  
>A girl, who was sprawling on the bed, let a letter she was reading slowly float to the floor. One of her most recent letters was lying on a pillow, opened. It was sent from a man named Karlheinz Sakamaki. That name was very familiar. The girl was supposed to read the letter written by that man. Her parents wrote to her in the past saying she would receive a letter from this Karlheinz.<br>They said he was a very important man. They told her to do what he wanted. Karlheinz and the girl's parents must have some kind of plan or league. Whatever it was, the girl whose name was Akiko Minami must be the heart of it. Akiko read through the previous letters her parents sent her. They addressed her as Akira, her real name. Akiko was the girl's nickname. Akira meant bright or clear. Akiko meant sparkling child. Anyway, Akiko picked up the sealed, white envelope. She had just received the letter.  
>It smelt of ink. Akiko sighed and picked up a knife she kept neat her lamp. She used it to slice the envelope open from the top. Akiko slowly pulled out a folded sheet of paper. The girl slowly unfolded the sheet. This Karlheinz also addressed her by her real name.<br>Akiko's eyes widened. In the nicely written paragraphs, Karlheinz Sakamaki introduced himself. Karl was the head of the vampires. That was why his name was so familiar. Akiko continued to read. Karlheinz was inviting Akiko to live at his house. Of course, Akiko already knew this.  
>Her parents had told her Karl would invite her. They said it was alright and that Akiko was suppose to accept Karl's invitation. They said that Karl was a friend from decades ago. He could be trusted. Well, that's what they said. In his letter, Karl asked Akiko to write him back so he could send a chauffeur to pick her up. Akiko reread the letter several times. Karl never mentioned why he wanted her at his house.<br>Akiko didn't hesitate to write Mr. Sakamaki a reply. Most people would reject the invitation, it sounding too suspicious. But alas, Akiko wasn't like most people. For one, she was a vampire. An immortal. When Akiko finished writing her reply, she carefully inserted it in a new envelope and sealed it. She would drop it at the drop-off once.  
>Akiko sat up and reached out for her glass of wine. She took a sip and sat it back down. The girl opened one of her drawers and took out a hand mirror that had a black that was decorated with red jewels. Akiko starred at her reflection.<br>She had pale skin and purple eyes. Her hair was tomato red. It was done nicely. Like usual, it was pulled back in a curly ponytail on the back of her head. Her curly bangs were parted and reached the top of her eyebrows. Akiko's appearance was very important to her. She always wore stylish and very revealing outfits. This made her popular with boys.  
>Akiko put down the mirror. Still sprawling on the bed, Akiko wondered why the head of the vampires wanted her to live at his house. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was probably the guy from next door. He always tried to talk to Akiko. Lots of boys did. Mostly mortal guys.<br>Akiko was boy-nip. She had large breasts and an extremely girly figure. Akiko ignored the knocks and continued to think. Maybe Karl was fascinated by Akiko's uniqueness. Unlike most vampires, Akiko didn't thirst for blood. Her parents had spent years of training Akiko. They would lock her up every time she went crazy from lack of blood intake.  
>In time, Akiko's body learned to live without the requirement of blood intake. She could still suck blood whenever she wanted but she rarely did. Akiko slowly sat up from her position and strolled over to the window. The calmly people of Japan were strolling the streets. Akiko knew lots of them. Most immortals didn't bother with humans unless they needed a blood sip but Akiko actually liked mortals.<br>She admired how they tried to make something out of their short lives. Someone knocked at the door again, interrupting Akiko's thoughts once more. Akiko ignored the knocks. Instead of answering the door, she began to pack her things. This Karlheinz was important so there must be something important he wanted of Akiko. Later on, Akiko would write her parents and tell them she accepted Karl's invite.  
>Hopefully they'd be proud of her. Maybe they'd answer the questions about Karlheinz Akiko wanted to ask. The girl continued to slowly pack her clothes. Soon, her questions would be answered.<p>

* * *

><p>Akiko starred at her pocket watch for the fifth time. Any minute now, a chauffeur would arrive for her, as promised by the head of the vampires. At exactly ten thirty, a black, classic car pulled up on the block. A man with gray hair and a dull face stepped out.<p>

"Are you Miss Akira Minami?" he asked plainly.

"I am", replied Akiko, putting her watch back into her purse. The man walked around the car and opened the back door for the girl. Akiko seated herself inside and the chauffeur closed the door behind her. He quickly loaded her many bags into the trunk. Anxiety began to grow inside of Akiko as the man seated himself in front of the steering wheel. As soon as he cranked up the engine, Akiko fell asleep.

Akiko quickly jerked out of her slumber and sat up. She was still inside the car, in the back seat. The man was still driving. Akio rubbed her eyes. The sun was setting. In the horizon, Akiko could see a grand mansion sitting on a hill. That must've been the Sakamaki household. In less than ten minutes, the car stopped in front of the gated mansion. The chauffeur put Akiko's things on the sidewalk, got back in the car, and drove away. Akiko, left along with her bags, opened the gate with her telekinesis powers.  
>The girl struggled with her bags as she made her way through the front garden, up the steps, to the front door. Before she had a chance to knock, the door opened and a young man with black hair that had dark purplish tips. He had light red eyes and he was wearing glasses.<p>

"You must be Akira Miami", he said politely but sternly, "come in. We've been expecting you. A servant will see to your things."

And out of nowhere, a servant identical to the chauffeur, appeared behind Akiko. While the servant gathered together Akiko's things, Akiko followed the young man into the house.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself", he said, "I am Reiji Sakamaki, the second son of Karlheinz."

"My name is Akira Minami", introduced Akiko, "but I prefer it if you call me Akiko, my nick name. It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Come this way", said Reiji, ignoring Akiko's introduction. Akiko followed Reiji into a fancy sitting area.

"Please seat yourself comfortably while I find my brothers", said Reiji, motioning towards a chair. Before Akiko could answer, Reiji was gone. What an odd young man. Nevertheless, Akiko seated herself. She waited about ten minutes until the doors opened. Akiko stood up and tried to control her anxiety. And then, she began to feel a tingling. That could only mean one thing. There was a mortal somewhere in the house.  
>Akiko's eyes widened as five boys piled into the room.<p>

"Everyone, this is Akira Minami", introduced Reiji formally, "she shall be staying with us for the next few months."

"Just might as well make this a hotel", complained one with white hair.

"I like her", said the one with red hair, green eyes, and the hat. The next second, he was sitting on the arm of the chair Akiko was sitting in. He bent down and his face level was at Akiko's.

"I already know we're going to have a good relationship with each other", he whispered. And then he winked at her.

"Laito", said Reiji loudly, "you've just met this lady. Show some respect."

"Yeah buddy, give me some space", chuckled Akiko, showing her sass.

"Oh! You're a sassy one", said Laito smoothly.

"Allow me to introduce you to my brothers", said Reiji, ignoring Laito's remarks.

"Not this again", mumbled a voice. Akiko turned to see a boy sprawling on the couch next to her chair. The boy had blond hair.

"This is Shuu, the eldest son", said Reiji, ignoring his elder brother, "as I've said before, I am the second son. That is Laito the third son…"

"I'm gonna make you mine", smiled Laito smoothly.

"As I was saying", said Reiji sternly, "this is Kanato, the fourth son."

Kanato was shorter than his brothers and was grasping a teddy bear. His year was purple with light tips and his eyes were a lighter purple. He had big bags under his eyes. Kanato didn't seem interested in Akiko.

"This is Ayato, the fifth son", continued Reiji. Ayato was sitting in a different chair with a bad boy expression on his face. He had messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple on his nape with lighter shades of ash brown or light brown to the tips. His eyes were green with a narrow pupil.

"And this is Subaru, the last son", concluded Reiji. Subaru had white hair with red eyes. He didn't look like one to tease. He looked more mean then serious. Akiko gave everyone a quick look over.

"Mr. Sakamaki never mentioned his sons in the letter", she said aloud on accident. The six boys' expressions seemed to hardened at Karl's name. Akiko could already see that the boys possessed some kind of hatred for their dad.

"I was kind of expecting another human", said Laito in his usual smooth tone, "but this is even better."

He winked at Akiko again.

"I should be showing you to your room", announced Reiji, "follow me."

Akiko slowly arose from her seat and followed Reiji. She followed him up a fancy flight of stairs, to a wide corridor.

"This is where the servants put your things", said Reiji, opening the door.

"Thank you", said Akiko, walking in. Reiji closed the door behind her. Things were off to a good start. Her room even had a small terrace and a bathroom. The wall clock read four forty. That gave Akiko to watch the sun set. She opened one of the glass double doors and stepped onto the terrace. The sun was a reddish-orange. The sun was setting on her first day of living in the Sakamaki household.

During dinner, Akiko tried not to pay any attention to the human starring at her. Her eyes were big and fearful. This did not make Akiko feel uncomfortable. Fear only made vampires feel good. Dinner was quiet. After supper, Akiko met Reiji near her room door.

"I have laid out your school uniform on your bed", he said, walking past her, "we leave in an hour."

"Wait a sec", said Akiko, "I have to go to school?"

But Reiji was gone. Akiko burst into her new room. A black dress decorated with a dark shade of pink was lying on her bed.

"I have to wear this?" exclaimed Akiko, picking it up. She didn't even want to hold it up to her body, "this will not do! They won't make me wear this."

She tossed it on the floor. Akiko wasn't going to be caught in wearing such a monstrosity but alas! She had to! Akiko mumbled to herself but changed into the black abomination. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked extremely goofy. Maybe she needed to change her hairstyle. She spent her remaining hour styling her hair until it was just right.  
>When it was time to go to school, Akiko followed the human and the Sakamaki brothers outside to a limo. The car ride was boring. Akiko was not getting a kick out of the Sakamaki family so far. They were dull as ever. But nevertheless. When they got to school, Reiji handed Akiko her class schedule. She was a senior.<p>

"You are in the same class as I", observed Reiji, "follow me."

That's when the Sakamaki brothers went their separate ways.

"You know, all you've ever really said to me is "follow me", giggled Akiko, following Reiji, "and I have a feeling that's all you're ever going to say."

Although she was behind him, Akiko could see Reiji adjusting his glasses. Classes were dull too. Akiko slept through must of class. She got scolded multiple times but she didn't care. Don't sweat the little things. On her way to her last class, she ran into the same human girl who she saw back at the Sakamaki house.

"I'm sorry", apologized the human quickly. She still had that fearful look.

"That look", grinned Akiko, "it warms me."

She gave the human girl the most evil eye she could make. The human girl was so frightened, she dropped her books and took a step back.

Akiko burst into laughter.

"You feel straight for it", she laughed, "I'm going to have fun with you! But anyway, I was just joking with you. I'm Akiko by the way."

"Yui", stammered the girl, "excuse me. I have to get to class."

And with that, she ran past Akiko. Looks like things weren't going to be so dull anymore. Not one second was going to be boring. That what the future had in store.


	2. Karlheinz

ATTENTION: I HAVE PICTURES FROM THE DIABOLIK LOVERS SEASON 2 MORE BLOOD ANIME. IT'S ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. MY USER IS SHAMELESSBEAUTY3. I HAVE A PICTURE OF RUKI-SAN, YUMA-SAN, SHUU-SAN, REIJI-SAN, AND AYATO-SAN. IT'S A MUST SEE!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Karlheinz<p>

"Yui, you're looking pale", observed Akiko, overlooking her new friend. Akiko noticed fang marks all over Yui's neck. One of the Sakamaki just used Yui as a juice box. Yui bit her lip and looked down. Akiko couldn't help but feel sorry for the human girl.

"What's the deal with the Sakamaki brothers anyway?" asked Akiko curiously, "they don't really speak to one another and they seem to dearly hate Karlheinz."

Yui looked up at her.

"It's a long story", she said, "a story I think it's best I tell. You do have the right to know."

Yui took a deep breath.

"As you know, Karlheinz is the head of all the vampires. He married three women. Cordelia was the first and the daughter of the demon lord. She's the mother of the triplets. Laito, Ayato, and Kanato. The second wife was Beatrix. Although she was the second wife, she gave birth to Shuu the eldest and Reiji the second eldest. Lastly, Karlheinz married Christa. Christa had some…mental issues. She was forced into being Karl's wife. She gave birth to Subaru, the youngest.  
>"Cordelia oppressed Beatrix and her sons alike. She rivaled with Cordelia and used her social status as the first daughter of Karl and the daughter of the demon lord to oppress Beatrix. But Beatrix gave birth to the eldest son and not Cordelia. Cordelia was also in adultery. While Karl was away, she had an affair with Richter, Karl's brother. But anyway, Beatrix put too much pressure on Shuu. As Karlheinz's heir, Beatrix paid lots of attention to Shuu. This made Reiji jealous because his mother neglected him. In time past, Beatrix was killed by Reiji and Cordelia was killed by her sons, the triplets. While Cordelia laid dying, she had Richter cut out her heart and put it into another body.<br>"Richter obeyed and cut out Cordelia's heart. He put the heart inside of me when I was a baby. I have Cordelia's heart. But I killed her. When Cordelia awoke and took control of my body I struggled to gain control of my body back. When I managed to gain control, I stabbed my heart, killing Cordelia."

Akiko nodded and quickly went through the details Yui told her. The Sakamaki had a dramatic past. Little did she know that the drama and feuds were soon going to be revived, and that drama included herself.

* * *

><p>That night, Akiko's mind was still on what Yui had told her. That explained why Yui was there but why Akiko? She continued to think as she walked into the bathroom. She pulled her clothes off, wearing only her undergarments. She began to wash her face. She bent down over the sink to rinse her face. When she looked back up, she could see Laito's reflection in the mirror. He was standing right beside her.<p>

"Well, well, well", he said smoothly, "your attire is better than the Little Bitch's, I'll give you that."

Akiko wasn't wearing a bra. Instead she was wearing a black mini corset that reached her waist and a pair of matching panties.

"What do you want Laito?" asked Akiko, drying her face.

"Your love of course", replied Laito smoothly. He put his hands on Akiko's waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll love you until the end of the world", he whispered in her eye, "I will always hold you in my arms. The feel of your lips, I'll never forget. The sweetness of your perfume will dance around in my nose always. The feel of your breasts I will…"

"Oi! I get it", interrupted Akiko, throwing down her towel. She broke free from Laito's grip and picked up a comb. As she combed her hair, Laito pulled her close and began to stroke the girl's hair. Akiko's face burned. She had to admit, it felt good. Laito hand the hands on an angel. Akiko was in such pleasure, she dropped her comb.

"Yes, my Akiko", whispered Laito, "like that? I will feel you with more pleasure than you can ever imagine."

Akiko pulled herself away and picked up the comb and turned around to stare into Laito's green eyes.

"I wouldn't love a pervert", she said coolly, "considering that you'd have a heart for any girl."

"I promise, my heart is only for you", said Laito with a wink, "my heart jumps for joy when I see you. The sight of your cherry red lips makes me blush. The looks of your body makes me go crazy."

Akiko smirked and wrapped her arms around Laito's neck.

"Nice try lover boy", she whispered, "you're going to need more than that for my affections."

To some vampires, love was a game. Laito grinned and laughed a soothing, perverted laugh.

"I'll be glad to do more for your love my sweet", he said. He began to kiss Akiko's face. Her nose, her lips, her forehead, and her cheeks. Akiko giggled. And giggled. And giggled.

"How close am I to winning you over now?" asked Laito. Akiko smiled and kissed his nose.

"As I said before. It's going to take more than that."

* * *

><p>That night, Akiko twisted and turned in her sleep. She saw her older sister. She was running down a hallway.<p>

"You can't run forever!" shouted a masculine voice.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Akiko's elder sister, holding up her skirts as she ran.

"Ah, how I love fear and terror", laughed the masculine voice, "it just makes me even more confident!"

Akiko's sister continued to run but fell. A shadow loomed over her and the girl let out a loud, terrifying scream.

"Akemi!" yelled Akiko, blotting up from her sleep. Was that what really happened to Akemi? Akiko was told that she ran away from home. Akiko looked around the room. She was still in her room. Akiko's eyes turned to the glass doors leading to the terrace. Her eyes widened. There was a person standing outside! Akiko didn't hesitate to jump up. She hurried over to the doors and stepped outside.  
>A man with long white hair had his back to Akiko, looking at the moon.<p>

"Um, excuse me", whispered Akiko. The man slowly turned around to face her. He had golden eyes. He looked familiar. His white hair was so long, it nearly reached his feet. The two starred at one another for about a minute. Akiko felt the need to introduce herself.

"I'm…I'm…Akira Minami", she stammered slowly.

"I know", replied the man.

"Are you acquainted with the Sakamaki family?" asked Akiko curiously.

"I am", replied the man.

"You must be their uncle Richter!" assumed Akiko. The man tilted his head.

"I am not he", he said in a curious tone. Akiko's cheeks burned.

"My apologizes", she apologized with a blush, "I just assumed. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question", said the man.

"I don't really know", said Akiko, rubbing her arm, "I was invited by Karlheinz Sakamaki to stay here. I don't know his reasons."

The man reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You will know in time", he told her. He turned back to the moon.

"Until we meet again Red Angel", he said. And with that, he jumped off the balcony. Akiko hurried over to the balcony and looked over it. The man was walking off into the woods.

"Wait!" shouted Akiko. She jumped over the balcony and landed on her feet. She rain after the man. She ran for about two minutes until she spotted the man's long white hair.

"Sir", she called, "sir!"

The man stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You called me a red angel", she said, holding back a blush, "and what is your name sir?"

"You'll find out soon", he answered, "you'll soon my name and why I called you the Red Angel."

And with that he was gone.

Akiko kicked the dirt as she exited the woods. She was back in the courtyard. She looked downwards as she walked. She accidentally walked into something hard. She looked up to see Subaru.

"Subaru?" she said, "what are you doing out here so late?"

"Tsch. Like I own you an explanation", he spat.

"Subaru. I was just face to face with a man", began Akiko slowly.

"How is that my problem?" asked Subaru roughly.

"He said he knew you all", she told him. Subaru glanced at her.

"Richter?" he mumbled.

"I asked him that", said Akiko.

"How do you know about my uncle?" demanded Subaru.

"He said he wasn't Richter", continued Akiko, ignoring Subaru. His eyes widened.

"What did he look like?" he asked.

"Well, his eyes were golden and he had long white hair…"

"Damn! What is that old man doing here?" cursed Subaru.

"It is his house Subaru", said Reiji, suddenly standing before his brother and Akiko. "But I am curious as well. He didn't send a letter about him returning."

Akiko's eyes widened.

"Karlheinz," she almost whispered. She was face to face with the man who "ruined" his sons' lives? Who caused conflicts within his family?

"Akira. What did he say to you?" asked Reiji, pushing up his glasses.

"Nothing much. I did most of the talking."

"What are we doing out here?" asked Laito. The man was standing a few feet away from Reiji.

"We will discuss this in the morning", said Reiji, ignoring Laito. The stern man began walking towards the house. Akiko was still in awe. She had spoken with Karlheinz himself.

* * *

><p>"If you are not the best, you are worthless to me", said the woman with purple hair to a small boy with messy hair.<p>

"But all I do is study! I wanna play!" spat the little boy.

"Don't talk back to me Ayato!" shouted the lady, raising her hand. She slapped Ayato. Ayato! This was a smaller version of Ayato! From the looks of things, the two were in the courtyard of the Sakamaki mansion. Wait! This woman must be Cordelia!

"What did I tell you?" asked Cordelia.

"If I am not the best, I am not my mother's child", whispered a young Ayato.

"Very good! And what else?"

"If I am not the best, I deserve to drown at the bottom of the lake", whispered Ayato. He stiffed up and ran away. The scenery changed and now Akiko saw Cordelia sitting at a table, holding a man's hand. The man wasn't Karlheinz so it must have been Richter, according to Yui's facts. Richter had a darkish green head of hair.

"Cordelia", he breathed, "I will do anything you ask."

Cordelia giggled. "I know will you my darling."

Kid Ayato was watching from the bushes. He was frowning. Hell, Akiko was too. The scene changed once more. Akiko now saw Cordelia sitting at a table along with a blond woman who looked like Shuu. Beatrix. And there was another woman. A pale lady.

"My three sons are such good boys", cooed Cordelia, "unlike your sorry excuses for sons you old hag."

Beatrix was sewing something.

"I know", continued Cordelia, "let's see whose sons are best in bed. The old hag's sons won't know right from left I bet."

Akiko gasped. What a pervert! That's where Laito got it from. The scene changed yet again. This time it was the pale lady and Cordelia sitting at a table. The pale lady must be Christa!

"Karl contacted me because I am his first and best wife", bragged Cordelia, with a smile. Christa frowned.

"The only reason Karl contacted you was because he knows you are a vile person", protested Christa, "who do you think he really loves? Me and not you."

"How dare you!" exclaimed Cordelia. A young, teenage Subaru skid into the room. He picked up his mother and ran. The scene changed yet again. Next she saw Karlheinz giving Cordelia some flowers.

"Karl", cooed Cordelia, "you shouldn't have."

Karlheinz was grinning but he didn't look right. Akiko didn't even want to know what was happening. Her guess was that Karl didn't love Cordelia. But the back flash didn't stick around to show the ending. Instead of seeing another back flash, Akiko drifted off into a deep, supernatural sleep…


	3. Recap

ATTENTION: I HAVE PICTURES FROM THE DIABOLIK LOVERS SEASON 2 MORE BLOOD ANIME. IT'S ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. MY USER IS SHAMELESSBEAUTY3. I HAVE A PICTURE OF RUKI-SAN, YUMA-SAN, SHUU-SAN, REIJI-SAN, AND AYATO-SAN. IT'S A MUST SEE!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Recap<p>

"Hey. Wake up", called a voice. Akiko fluttered her eyelids and sat up. She wasn't in her room. Shuu was sitting on the bed, looking like his usual lazy self. He was in his school uniform.

"Why am I in here?" asked Akiko curiously.

"How should I know? Ever sense you showed up five days ago, I didn't bother to move you."

"Five days?!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Shuu!" exclaimed a voice. Reiji appeared in the doorway.

"Shuu", he said roughly, "I will not be late to school because of a disgrace like you. Go get in the car!"

"Got it", said Shuu, dragging himself out of the room.

"As for you Akira", said Reiji firmly, "go get dressed for school. We will be waiting in the car."

And then Reiji left. Luckily, Akiko wasn't hungry. Even if she was, she wasn't going to get a chance to eat. Akiko pushed back her comforter and got out of bed. She quickly threw on her monstrous school uniform and jogged out of her room. She jogged through the corridors, outside, and to the car.

"Akiko!" exclaimed Yui, as Akiko seated herself next to Shuu. The limo began to drive.

"Akira, our language arts teacher wanted me to give you this", said Reiji, handing her a handbag. Akiko already knew it was full of homework. Great.

"She expects them to be turned in by Friday", said Reiji, opening his book. The limo ride was quiet afterwards. At school, Akiko was dumping her loads of homework into her locker.

"Hi there", came a squeaky voice. Akiko turned to see a girl with pinkish-purple hair. She was giving her a toothy grin. Akiko gasped when she saw fangs.

"Chiyoko!" scolded another girl, frowning, "what did we say about showing your…"

"It's okay", smiled Akiko. She gave Chiyoko a toothy grin as well. "I'm Akiko by the way."

"Fangs!" squeaked Chiyoko, "Emiko! Another vampire!"

The bell rang.

"See you around", smiled Akiko. School ended pretty quickly. Akiko tried to find Emiko and Chiyoko but she couldn't find them. Maybe she'd run into them again. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>"That's the one", hissed a black haired vampire, watching the red haired vampire meet up with the Sakamaki brothers and the mortal.<p>

"And that's the one with Cordelia's heart", added her blue haired friend, Kimiko. Kimiko had blue hair with whitish tips. Her hair was in long ponytails. Kimiko was tricked out in edgy clothes. She was observing her long, soft pink nails.

"I'll have my revenge soon", hissed the black haired girl, whose name was Asami. These two characters would have an important role in the wives' reanimation.

* * *

><p>Akiko watched the bright moon gives its light. She starred at it. It was beautiful. When Akiko looke down at the rose garden below, her eyes widened. She saw Cordelia, standing near the roses. Akiko was in another flashback.<p>

"Richter", gushed Cordelia, as a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Cordelia", he breathed, bending down. He kissed her hand.

"Cordelia, every wise man should chase after you", he said smoothly, "every foolish man should desire your love."

Akiko frowned. Why did she keep having back flashes anyway?

"Miss Cordelia", interrupted a servant, hurrying over to the "couple".

"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy?" snapped Cordelia.

"The head is here missus", said the servant, looking downwards.

"My Karlheinz", smiled Cordelia, "Richter, we will continue this later."

"As you wish my Cordelia", breathed Richter, almost mindlessly. Cordelia picked up her skirts and rushed into the house. All Akiko did was blink her eyes and she was in another scene. This time, she was standing in an office of some sort. Karlheinz himself was sitting at a desk, writing. Then suddenly, Cordelia burst into the room.

"Karl my dearest", she gushed, looking at him with love stroke eyes. Karl continued to write. It almost looked like he didn't know Cordelia was in the room.

"Of course, I know you're busy", said Cordelia attractively. The door opened once more and Beatrix entered. Cordelia's face expression changed.

"Karl", smiled Beatrix. Was Cordelia bol enough to clash with Beatrix in front of her husband?

"Beatrix", returned Karl, still writing. Cordelia snarled.

"Dinner will be fresh on the table in ten minutes", Beatrix told him.

"Thank you", replied Karl, still writing.

"I see you are busy, so I shall leave you alone", said Beatrix with a smile.

"Thank you", repeated Karl. And with that, Beatrix left the room, leaving Karl and Cordelia. Cordelia was still growling. Poor Cordelia. It wasn't like Akiko had sympathy for her. Cordelia glanced at Karl and left the room as well. Akiko followed. Akiko followed Cordelia down the corridor. Servants and butlers skid up and down the halls, tending to their chores. Akiko followed Cordelia out into the rose garden. Richter was still there.

"My Cordelia", he breathed. Akiko rolled her eyes.

"My Richter", smiled Cordelia, "let us express our love."

"I will do what pleases you", smiled Richter, pulling Cordelia close. They began to kiss. Ew. Right before they began to deeply kiss, Cordelia pulled herself away from Richter's grasp.

"Is something the matter my love?" asked Richter.

"I'm just thinking about my Karlheinz", she gushed. Was she kidding? She was kidding? She was_ kissing _a man but was thinking about another? How twisted.

"I am my Karl's favorite wife", continued Cordelia, "I must make my love with him."

Akiko smirked. Her expression changed as the scene changed once more. This time, she saw the entire Sakamaki household at the dinner table. This was going to be entertaining. Akiko assummed that the whloe family only ate together when Karl was there. Any other time, it would be the wives and their children eating separately.

"Shuu, did you want to inform your father of what you're studying?" asked Beatrix. Cordelia frowned. Shuu was the heir to the throne and Beatrix was his mother. Akiko guessed that did not suit well for Cordelia, considering that she wanted her child to be the best so she could get closer to Karl.

"I was reading about astrology", said Shuu, not seeming interested.

"Good", was all Karl said. Cordelia frowned. Karl had said more things to Shuu than to Cordelia. Akiko smirked once more. The scene began to change. This time, she was standing in a parlor.

"No! Let me go!" cried a voice. Two servants were trying to calm Christa, who was having a breakdown. She tried punching one of the maids.

"Subaru will be here soon miss", assured the other maid.

"Where's my Subaru?" cried Christa.

"Mother, I'm here", said a kid Subaru, entering the room.

"Subaru! I was worried!" exclaimed Christa, hurrying over to her son. She starred at him and began to scream and have a fit. Subaru stepped back. Akiko knew the reason Christa was screaming. Subaru looked like Karlheinz and the memories of Karl was upsetting Christa.

"We are flithy Subaru!" shouted Christa. The woman began to throw things at Subaru. The maids tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't. The scene began to change. Akiko jolted out of her thoughts. She was starring at the moon once more.

* * *

><p>Akiko looked at her ingredients. She had everything she needed to make chocolate lasagna. Akiko had a hand at baking.<p>

"Oh! Baking are we?" asked Laito, leaning in the doorway.

"I am", replied Akiko simply.

"Then bake a little something for me", said Laito smoothly.

"Sure! What do you want?"

"How about a little love?" asked Laito, getting close to her.

"I think I'll stick to my lasagna", huffed Akiko. Laito was such a perve!

"I thought cooking was Reiji's thing!" exclaimed Ayato, entering the kitchen.

"Well Reiji's thing is sucking it up", snapped Akiko, "now can I please bake in peace?"

"Can you?" chuckled Laito.

"Shut up you!" scolded Akiko, "you know what? Forget about it."

Akiko left all her cooking things out when she stormed out of the room but she didn't care. She stormed out into the rose garden.

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason we keep coming here?" asked Kimiko, admiring her long nails. She and Asami were perched in a tree, spying on the Sakamaki castle.<p>

"You know why", said Asami, eyes on the house.

"There's obviously no with that kind of power here", said Kimiko.

"It will take time Kimiko", said Asami.

"Cordelia's dead and probably in Hell", reminded Kimiko, "she is suffering already."

"I want her to raise from the dead and back to life to face even more pain", said Asami harshly.

"How long until this happens?" complained Kimiko, "nothing fun is happening!"

"All in due time Kimiko. All in due time."

* * *

><p>Hi:)) The flashback of Christa and Subaru was actually real. It happened in the More Blood comic. But anyway, if you want to see a pic of Kimiko, I posted a pic of her as my avatar on this site. ^.^<p> 


	4. Vile, Twisted, and Mental

ATTENTION: I HAVE PICTURES FROM THE DIABOLIK LOVERS SEASON 2 MORE BLOOD ANIME. IT'S ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. MY USER IS SHAMELESSBEAUTY3. I HAVE A PICTURE OF RUKI-SAN, YUMA-SAN, SHUU-SAN, REIJI-SAN, AND AYATO-SAN. IT'S A MUST SEE!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Vile, Twisted, and Mental<p>

Akiko fixed her pillows and laid down. She was about to have a flashback. She could feel it. She was not going to hesitate. Instead, she gave in and closed her eyes. A funny sensation rolled over her as she was about to look into the past.

The scene Akiko saw looked like the castle's living room.

**Cordelia: "**Haa… …Hey, Ayato. Does this look odd to you? If there's any wrinkles, please say. I'll change my clothes immediately."

**Ayato: "**It's fine. What's this for?"

**Cordelia: "**That person's coming tonight! My dear dear Karl Heinz."

**Ayato: "**Ahh."

**Cordelia: "**He's coming to see me. Therefore, you'll be quiet and behave tonight. Do tell Laito and Kanato as well."

**Ayato: "**… …Mother, why do you love that guy so much?"

**Cordelia: "**Why? It was determined to be. The moment I met him, he swept my heart and body away. The first time we met was at a ball. I still remember it now. The atmosphere immediately changed once he arrived. All the men and women were gazing at him. That night, everyone paid attention to him and those women who were lucky enough got an invitation from him. And that person… …held his hand out to me. With a soft smile, he asked me if he could have a dance. At that time, I had an instinct. He was the best man in the world. A man most suitable for me. From that moment, Karl Heinz became a special man to me."

And then suddenly, a knock came at the door.

**Cordelia: "**Ah… …he came!"

A butler came in instead of Karlheinz.

**Butler: "**I do apologize. Cordelia-sama, here is a message from Karl Heinz-sama."

"I'm rather busy and cannot visit you tonight. I shall make it up to you next time. This rose seems to be a symbol of apology."

**Cordelia: " **… …I see. He doesn't plan to come? Ggh… …That man! It was just like the last full moon evening! The time before that, and even before that! Did he dare choose that goddamn woman over me!? How provoking!"

* * *

><p>The scene changed once more. This time it was Christa and a kid Subaru in a ballroom. There were people dancing around.<p>

**Christa: "**It's a dance party… …I'd like to dance with my elder brother."

**Subaru: "**… …?"

**Christa: "**My older brother is the best… …I choose him… …Everybody will watch us as we dance the waltz."

How strange. Christa must have been having a metal flashback or something.

**Christa: "**Elder brother is kind… …and with this music for the waltz… …it's suiting to admire my brother… … It's completely forgotten. I hate it… …"

**Subaru: "**Mother, that story… …"

**Christa: **Afterwards, my elder brother came up to me with a white rose. It was very beautiful… …He said that it would suit me if I put it in my hair. But, they were there too… …Ggh, yeah, they were… …"

**Subaru: "**Mother, enough already!"

And then Christa randomly shoved Subaru.

**Subaru: "**Agh… …!?"

**Christa: "**Those filthy hands… they're mine, they're mine… …!"

"Ah, even if the location changes, everything remains the same", said a sudden voice. Cordelia appeared before the mother and child.

**Subaru: "**Tch… …You old bat… …"

**Cordelia: "**Now, Subaru. That's not a courteous way to confront your superiors. And, Christa. How is your health?"

**Christa: "**Ah… …"

**Cordelia: "**Well, it doesn't look to be good. As usual… …you're as white as a ghost… …and that body is so seedy."

**Subaru: "**Mother, let's return!"

**Christa: "**No!"

**Cordelia: "**Oh, you don't want to go back? Karl's appearance is a bit overdue, should I contact him so you that can see him?"

How dare that old bat! She knew Christa feared Karlheinz!

**Christa: "**… … … …"

**Cordelia: "**Don't glare as so. But, isn't that natural to do that at his _first_ wife."

**Christa: "**Well, you're… …a very troublesome woman… …"

**Subaru: " **… … Stop… …Mother!"

**Cordelia: "**Pardon me? I can't excuse that!"

**Christa: "**Even if you're told that you're loved by that person, it's all in your mind… …!"

"That person" must have been Karl.

**Cordelia: "**I can't allow this… …! Don't flatter yourself… …"

And with that, Cordelia shoved Christa.

**Cordelia: "**Try to say that to me again!"

**Christa: "**Fine! I'll say it as much as you like… …!"

**Subaru: "**Mother, stop! Let's leave… …!"

**Christa: "**The only person he loves is me!"

**Subaru: "**Agh… …Mother!"

**Cordelia: "**Ggh! I can't stand you anymore! I'll kill you!"

Then a butler showed up out of nowhere and grabbed Cordelia.

**Butler: "**Cordelia-sama! Please stop!"

**Cordelia: "**Let go of me!"

The flashback ended there.

* * *

><p>Next, Akiko was in a bedroom. Christa and a kid Subaru was there. Christa seemed to be breaking glass things.<p>

**Subaru: "**Agh… …! Oi, cut it out!"

**Christa: "**Ah… …Subaru, you're… …with me… …"

And then the mad woman swung a a glass thing at her own son.

**Christa: "**Get out of my sight! YOU DEMON!"

**Subaru: "**Aah… …! Settle down!"

**Christa: "**NO! Help me! HELP MEEE! Someone… …NO! Bastard… …! Agh… …! You're filthy… …!"

And then Christa grabbed Subaru.

**Subaru: "**Oww! Guhh… … … …! Let go… … uh!"

A butler entered the scene.

**Butler: **"That noise just now… …Christa-sama!? Chr, Christa-sama! Please release him!"

Christa obeyed.

**Christa: "**Ggh… …Why!? Isn't this my obstructive demon?"

**Butler: "**Madam, please recollect your mind. What about you Subaru-sama?"

**Subaru: "**… …I'm fine."

**Butler: "**But… …"

**Subaru: "**I said that I'm fine!"

"Even though the being is in a low position, it's unacceptable to lose courtesy towards your elders. Subaru", said a sudden voice. Oh no. Karlheinz.

**Subaru: "**Ugh… …!?"

**Christa: "**… …Uh!?"

**Karl Heinz: "**What exactly is going on here? The situation?"

**Butler: "**Master, as for everything, I am to blame.**"**

**Karl Heinz: "**Can you remain silent for a bit? I want to hear the story from Subaru."

**Subaru: "**This is… …"

**Subaru: "**Tgh… …"

**Karl Heinz:" **… …With your way of violence, you seem like you don't quite know how to handle it."

**Subaru: "**Kgh… …!"

**Karl Heinz: "**My my, I'm sorry. You need constant looking after. It's necessary to educate my sons more you know. Like the rest… …If you learn the pain, you might be able to take the other party into consideration a little better."

**Butler: "**I'll take you at your word, Master. Subaru-sama is a gentle person by nature… …"

**Karl Heinz: **There's no need to defend him… …I know. However, you're in the position of looking after your ill mother, Subaru."

**Subaru: "**Agh… ..You… …what do you know?"

**Christa: "**Subaru… …!"

Subaru neared his mother. This was interesting.

**Subaru: "**It's okay. Mother. This guy, why I'll…"

**Karl Heinz: "**Hmph… …Christa."

**Christa: "**Aah… …!"

Oh man.

**Karl Heinz: "**Come here."

Christa rushed over to Karl. THE FUCK! Didn't she hate Karlheinz?

**Christa: "**Karl Heinz-sama… …!"

**Karl Heinz: "**Christa. I wanted to see you."

Subaru shoved Karl.

**Subaru: "**It's your fault what happened to her… …!"

**Christa: "**Ggh… …What was that… …!"

And with that, Christa slapped Subaru. The fuck?

**Subaru: "**Huh… …!?"

**Christa: "**Subaru, apologize to your father!"

**Subaru: "**Mother… …? … …Fuck… …what the hell!"

And Subaru ran away. What another happy ending!

* * *

><p>The scene changed back to the castle living room. Cordelia was breaking plates.<p>

**Cordelia: "**… …What is this? What did I do to deserve this? Again!"

She broke another plate.

**Cordelia: "**All of the other men kneel down before me… … Why not that person, why… …why!"

More plates break.

**Cordelia: "**I can't permit him to enclosing himself with another women elsewhere… …! A woman like that should die. Or rather, I will kill her ! Heheh, Hahaha!"

More plates break.

**Cordelia: **Hahaa… … That person's number one should be me… …Yes, I'm the most suitable and deserving. What is the reason for this… …why? Why is that… …!"

* * *

><p>The scene changed once more. It was another scene with Cordelia in the living room. She was with a man...<p>

**Cordelia:" **… …Hehe, do you want to this that much?"

**Man A:** "Yes, very much… …"

**Cordelia:** "Then become a suitable man. You are surrendering to me, right?"

**Man A:** "Cordelia-sama… …!"

**Cordelia:** "Hehe, hahahaha… …Ah hahaha… …!"

The scene fast-foward. It seemed to be another day in the same room.

**Cordelia:** "Heheh… …Are you finally at your limit? There's still some way to go before I'm satisfied. With the way things are going, I'm likely to forget all about you by tomorrow, Heheh… "

**Man A: "**But… …"

**Cordelia: "**If you don't want that, pleasure me more then."

**Man A: "**Yes… …"

**Cordelia: "**… … Heh heh."

SICK! Cordelia was not only in adultery with Richter. The scene faded and Akiko drifted into ANOTHER supernatural sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! I just wanted to thank Akui for the translations! All of the flashbacks above are actually from the More Blood game. I went to Akui's tumblr account and he has a lot of game translations. And also, if you want to talk to me, I am on Facebook. To protect my identity, my facebook username is Akiko Minami (Akira). Friend me if you wanna talk. Oh and that scene where Karlheinz sent Cordelia a rose, that's actually the flower he attached the note that said "I don't love you."<br>Ayato stomped the flower and got whipped by Cordelia who never got to see the note._**


	5. Akiko the Masochist

ATTENTION: I HAVE PICTURES FROM THE DIABOLIK LOVERS SEASON 2 MORE BLOOD ANIME. IT'S ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. MY USER IS SHAMELESSBEAUTY3. I HAVE A PICTURE OF RUKI-SAN, YUMA-SAN, SHUU-SAN, REIJI-SAN, AND AYATO-SAN. IT'S A MUST SEE!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Akiko the Masochist<p>

Yui screamed and ran out of Akiko's room. From behind, Yui could hear Akiko's laugh of content. What happened to Akiko? She had another five day sleep and when she woke up, something was different about her. Yui skid down the corridor and ran straight into Laito.

"Whatcha running from Little Bitch?" he asked in a smooth matter.

"Let go of me!" yelled Yui, trying to run. Laito grabbed her.

"Let's have some shall we?" he smirked.

SLAP!

Laito almost fell backwards after Akiko suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slapped him.

"_I_ was having fun with this girl", snapped Akiko, "and you got in my way."

"What has gotten into you?" giggled Laito, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't mess with me you perv", said Akiko, pushing Laito roughly.

"Take it easy", giggled Laito.

Akiko growled.

"Oh my! Something is the matter with you", said Laito, eyes wide.

"Akiko. Why…", trailed off Yui.

"Because it's fun!" laughed Akiko.

"You've snapped", said Reiji, appearing behind Yui.

Yui squeaked.

"She's lost it", agreed Ayato, appearing in the corridor as well.

"About time. She's been playing the nice guy way too long", chuckled Laito.

The fear began to grow inside of Yui. Things were not going to go well at all.

"All of you shut up!" commanded Akiko.

"My! And what an attitude she has", chuckled Laito.

"I like her this way", said Ayato with a smirk.

"No! Akiko, what's wrong with you?" burst Yui.

All eyes turned to her. Yui's eyes widened. She should not have said that.

"What's wrong with me?" repeated Akiko, coolly. She was looking down.

Yui stepped back.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" shouted Akiko, looking up. Her pupils in her eyes were now narrow, unlike before.

All of the boys suddenly disappeared. It was just Akiko and Yui.

"I will make you pay for your insolence!" shouted Akiko, throwing Yui against the wall.

"Akiko stop!" begged Yui, eyes tearing up.

"Do not dare tell me what to do!" yelled Akiko, pressing Yui against the wall.

"Please!" choked Yui, grasping Akiko's hand. The vampire had her hand wrapped around Yui's neck.

"And why should I mortal?" shouted Akiko.

"I'll do anything", gasped Yui, struggling for air.

"Anything?" repeated Akiko with interest.

"YES!"

Akiko released the girl. Yui fell to the floor in chocking fits.

"This will be fun!" laughed Akiko, "oh! I know! From now on, you will be my slave. You will address me as Master-sama and nothing else!"

"Yes Ak…Master-sama", whispered Yui, looking downwards.

"What should be my first order of business?" asked Akiko, "oh! I know! Follow me Slave!"

Akiko began walking down the hall with Yui following. Akiko led Yui into her bedroom. It was a mess.

"Clean it! Every inch!" ordered Akiko, jumping on her bed.

"Yes Master-sama."

Yui obeyed her "master". She began picking up Akiko's items and putting them in their proper place. When she was finished, she reported back to Akiko.

"Good job Slave!" exclaimed Akiko, "how about we find you something else to do? How about you clean every bathroom in the castle. That sounds like a punishment! Well? What are you waiting for? Do as I say!"

"Yes Master-sama."

Yui obeyed and cleaned every bathroom in the castle. When she came back to Akiko's room, the vampire was sprawled on the floor in a deep, deep sleep…


	6. The Mukami Brothers & Rainhart

ATTENTION: I HAVE PICTURES FROM THE DIABOLIK LOVERS SEASON 2 MORE BLOOD ANIME. IT'S ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. MY USER IS SHAMELESSBEAUTY3. I HAVE A PICTURE OF RUKI-SAN, YUMA-SAN, SHUU-SAN, REIJI-SAN, AND AYATO-SAN. IT'S A MUST SEE!

Chapter Six: The Mukami Brothers and Rainhart

Akiko bounced up from her slumber. She was on the cold, hard floor. Not again. She perked up and looked around. It was dark in her room. She ignored the looks of her room and walked into the hall. Quiet. Too quiet. She made her way down the corridor, to Reiji's room.

"Reiji", she called, knocking at the door.

It cracked open. Regardless of whose room it was, Akiko entered. Reiji was standing before a counter that was placed against his wall. He was working with some kind of liquid.

"Akira", he said, not looking away from his work. "It's been a month sense you left your room."

Akiko didn't have a hard time believing him either.

"Am I expelled from school?" asked Akiko hopefully.

"You were withdrawn from school until you could return", replied Reiji, who was already dressed for school.

"I'll go get ready AFTER I get something to eat", said Akiko, turning to leave.

"Strange", said Reiji out of term, "you get hungry like a human rather than thirst for blood. Were you once human?"

He still wasn't looking away from his potions of whatever.

"I…I have to go", said Akiko quickly.

She hurried out of there. She jogged down the grand staircase, into the kitchen. The kitchen was empty. Akiko took advantage of this and rummaged through the refrigerator for something to consume. That's when she noticed something. She could not sense any trace of human in the castle. She began to panic. The Sakamaki brothers had killed Yui while she was asleep. Akiko dropped the leftover meat she found in the fridge and ran out of the kitchen. The first thing she did was run to Ayato's room.

"YOU KILLED HER!" she screamed, bursting into his room.

She jumped on him and pinned him down to the floor.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled.

Ayato put his head on her boobs.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted, raising her hand to slap him.

He sunk his head deeper into her boobs. And then he began filling on them with his head.

"None of us killed her", said Reiji, appearing in the doorway.

Ayato began to squeeze her boobs now.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" yelled Akiko.

"You have nice boobs Busty", he chuckled.

"So, where's Yui?" asked Akiko, ignoring Ayato, who was having a blast with her breasts.

"She betrayed us", replied Ayato, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh! So Akiko's awake", said a smooth voice.

Laito appeared in the room as well.

"Think we should start drinking her blood instead?" asked Subaru, who was also in the room.

"There's only one way to find out", giggled Laito.

In two seconds, his fangs were latched on to Akiko's arm. In seconds, he withdrew from her is disgust.

"Her blood tastes awful", he complained, blood leaking out of his mouth.

"You're just saying that because you want it all to yourself", said lazy Shuu, was sitting in a chair.

"I want a taste", said Kanato, nearing Akiko.

Akiko frowned. She was not afraid of a bunch of those dicks.

"Why don't you all take a sip?" asked Akiko sarcastically.

"What a good idea", agreed Ayato, grabbed Akiko's arm.

He bit into her arm, Laito and Kanato were sucking from the legs, Subaru was taking a drink from her neck, Reiji was sucking from the other arm, and Shuu was trying to get a taste but was pushed by his brothers.

"This does taste awful", complained Ayato, letting go of Akiko. "Busty! Why does your blood taste so bad?"

The other brothers withdrew from Akiko was well. Shuu took advantage of this and strolled over to Akiko. He sunk his fangs into her skin. He sucked for a few moments and then let go.

"I like it", he said simply.

"Enough of this", interrupted Reiji, "it's time for school. Akiko, go get ready."

Akiko felt a little woozy but obeyed. In the limo, Akiko felt naked for some reason. It was weird that Yui wasn't there. When the limo parked in front of the school, Akiko almost fell out on the pavement.

"Akira, it's best if you see the school nurse", suggested Reiji, "I will not have you falling out during class."

Akiko nodded. The nurse's office wasn't far from the entrance. The nurse was a man with long blonde hair and glasses.

"Hi", greeted Akiko.

The man was drinking some herbal tea.

"Oi! Hello there!" he called, putting down his cup, "what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm…um…woozy", stammered Akiko.

"Take a seat", directed Rainhart, motioning towards the medical bed.

Akiko obeyed. For some reason, she felt nervous.

"You must have a blood problem", observed Rainhart, "you are looking quite pale. I have just the thing. Some herbal tea."

"Tea?" repeated Akiko.

"It will restore your strength", said Rainhart.

"Thank you sir", said Akiko, managing a small grin.

She watched as Rainhart mixed together some herbs and honey in the tea.

"Should I have someone take you to class?" offered Rainhart.

"Oh no! I'm fine", insisted Akiko, finishing up her tea.

"Oh no! I insist! I'll go get someone."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. Now finish your tea."

Akiko was finished when Rainhart returned with a tall, handsome young man. He had black hair with white tips.

"This is Ruki Mukami", said Rainhart, "Ruki, this is…"

"Akira Minami. I'd prefer Akiko", finished Akiko, starring at Ruki.

"Ruki, could we speak privately for a moment?" asked Rainhart, stepping outside the office.

Akiko waited until the two finished whispering.

"Come back if you still have future issues", said Rainhart when Akiko stood up from the medical bed.

"Yes sir", nodded Akiko, "thank you sir."

"You are welcome. Now get to class."

Akiko followed the silent Ruki out of the office. He had a calm expression. Akiko's eyes widened when she noticed fangs in his mouth. A vampire.

"I didn't think we were the only vampires here", she said quietly but loud enough for Ruki to hear.

"We?" repeated Ruki.

The bell rang. Time for class.

Akiko's eyes widened. She saw Yui. She was alive. Akiko was hiding in the bushes. Yui climbed into a limo along with four other boys; one of them Ruki Mukami. Yui was living with them now? Only way to know for sure. Akiko followed the limo. She traveled begin the trees and bushes to hide her. She followed the limo all the way to a mansion. It was a big one too. But how was she going to get past the gate? Akiko ran around the perimeter of the house. There, she climbed the iron fence. Easy. She was then in the backyard. She found an unlocked backdoor and trespassed into the house. Easy. The hallways were empty. She carefully tip-toed through them, making sure no one was around.

She was about to peep into a living room when she was suddenly caught from behind.

"Ugh. A trespasser", moaned a masculine voice, "I guess I gotta take you to Ruki-san."

"Ruki-san?" repeated Akiko as the boy led her down a corridor. He was still holding hands behind her back.

He opened a giant door and pushed Akiko inside.

"Watch it buddy!" growled Akiko.

She gasped when she looked around the room. Ruki was sitting in a chair starring at her….and Karlheinz was sitting across from him.

"Is this she?" asked Ruki.

"Indeed", nodded Karlheinz.

"I found her trespassing", said the boy who captured her.

"Just as planned", said Karlheinz, pleased.

"Karlheinz- sama?" said Akiko, quite confused.

"Ah. She knows you?" questioned Ruki.

"Yes indeed. Come here, Akira."

"Y-yes sir", stammered Akiko, obeying.

"This is Ruki, the oldest", said Karlheinz, "and the one who bought you in here is Yuma. Ruki, I am counting on you to make sure things go well with her around."

"Yes sir", nodded Ruki.

"Tch. Why are we looking after this woman?" asked Yuma rudely.

"Yuma", scolded Ruki, "we will do as Karlheinz-sama pleases."

Yuma grunted but didn't say anything.

"Wait a second. I thought I was supposed to be staying with your sons", reminded Akiko.

"There has been a change of plans. I wanted you yo meet my other sons."

"Other sons? I see no resemblance", said Akiko, eyeing Yuma.

"Ugh! You're such a noisy woman", spat Yuma, "why are you eyeing my like that? Oi!"

"I will let them explain the rest", said Karlheinz.

Then Akiko remembered that she saw Yui. Was she somewhere in the Mukami house? Akiko could care less about the Mukami brothers or Karlheinz. She just wanted to see if Yui was alive.

"Where's Yui?" she asked, giving Yuma a nasty eye.

"Ah. You mean Eve", corrected Karlheinz.

"No. I mean Yui", shot back Akiko.

"Akira", scolded Ruki, "don't speak so rudely around Karlheinz-sama."

"I can speak the way I want thank you", spat Akiko, starring Ruki down.

"Such an attitude and regal pride", observed Karlheinz, "you will do nicely. Well boys. I leave you to it."

POOF!

Karlheinz was gone.

"Great. Now I'm in the care of these dicks", complained Akiko.

"Listen here", said Ruki, standing up. "You are in our house, you live by the rules. You have already broken a few."

"I don't do rules buddy. But whatever."

"Such a troublesome woman", grunted Yuma.

"No one asked you what's-your-face."

"It's Yuma and I suggest you use it when talking to me", shouted Yuma, standing up.

"Yuma-kun? Is everything okay?" squeaked Yui, peeking into the room.

"YUI-SAN!" exclaimed Akiko, running over to Yui.

She gave her a big hug.

"Akiko-san?" said Yui.

"Ugh. You know her Sow?" spat Yuma.

That's when the voice came.

"**Eve, the girl with the heart of the demon lord's daughter. Her unique blood will choose a vampire and they're offspring will change their world. I will finally see to my destiny as to two species living on Earth in peace….."**

"_**Karlheinz-sama? Is that you? Why am I hearing your voice? How am I hearing your voice?**_** And why is it dark all around me? And why are you telling me about this? It has nothing to do with me."**

"**Ah! So arrogant! Nevertheless. That's what I would expect from your kind Akira Minami."**

"**Was that suppose to be a good thing?"**

"**Yes indeed! Considering your destiny…"**

"**Look pal! I don't do destiny…"**

"**Ah! Arrogant indeed! And no respect I see. Eh, that is okay. As I said earlier, I would expect that from you."**

"**That's a good thing, yes?"**

"**Ah! And how you repeat yourself!"**

"**You're talking about **_**me **_**repeating myself? Why don't you just tell me what **_**I **_**have to do with your sons or whatever…"**

"**And so impatience! Nevertheless! That's your heart and blood speaking for you, you know."**

"**Heart and blood? Wow this guy has lost it…"**

"**So you don't know young one…"**

"**I'm not that young. Well, my age doesn't compete to your two thousand plus years…."**

"**You let your innate behavior speak for you. Control that power Akira."**

"**Innate? Last time I checked, I am not an animal Karlheinz-sama."**

"**I never said you were!"**

"**Could you just tell me what this is about?"**

"**Not yet."**

"**A hint maybe?"**

"**You will advance the progress in the age where two species will co-exist with one another peacefully."**

"**Oi! I thought that had something to do with Eve, Karlheinz-sama."**

"**When there are equations, there are many ways to solve them."**

"**Can you just leave my mind please?"**

"**Who says I am in your mind?"**

"**Well it's obvious."**

"**Ho! Have you much to learn! This is where I take my leave Akira Minami. Farewell. Until next time…"**

"**Until next time Karlheinz-sama. Until next time."**


	7. Richter's Return

Chapter Seven: Richter's Return

Akiko circled the Sakamaki castle for the sixth time. No one seemed to be outside at the moment. Akiko would usually sneak away from the Mukami mansion to visit the Sakamaki castle. The Sakamaki brothers never knew about these visits, however. No one ever seemed to be around when Akiko "visited" them.

"I should at least visit one of the brothers", Akiko told herself, "It's a little rude the way I just disappeared."

She decided to visit Shuu. He was the only one who probably wouldn't question Akiko thoroughly. Akiko already had a clue where Shuu was. The young man would literally sleep anywhere. Anywhere.

"I'll check around the castle one more time", she told herself quietly.

* * *

><p>The girl looked up at the rising moon and disappeared.<p>

"My revenge! I'll have my revenge very, very soon!" assured Asami, starring through her binoculars.

"Yeah, so when's the part when we go through with the first part of the plan?" asked Kimiko, observing her soft pink nails.

"Patience. Everything will play out in time. Once I have revived Cordelia, everything will fall directly into place."

"I see I am not the only one looking to revive the daughter of the demon lord", announced a voice.

A man with darkish green hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Lord Richter", hissed Kimiko.

"Lord Richter. What brings you here?" asked Asami, ignoring Kimiko's rudeness.

"I could ask you the same", replied Richter, looking down at Asami.

"What do you have to do with Cordelia?" snapped Kimiko.

"I am curious as well", nodded Asami.

"I assume that our purposes are quite the same", explained Richter.

"You plan to revive Cordelia again so you can become head of the Sakamaki family", chuckled Asami simply.

"And you plan on reviving her so you can cause her torment", chuckled Richter as well.

"Okay, I'm confused", announced Kimiko, "how is it that yo two already know what the other is planning?"

"I still have a chance at becoming the head of the family", said Richter, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't your plans conflict with yours?" hissed Kimiko, starring at Richter with her cat-like eyes.

"I don't believe so", replied Asami, "he plans on using her blood to become head of family. We just want to make her suffer."

"Wait. How is Cordelia's blood going to help you?" asked Kimiko, narrowing her eyes. "And how would that work? That mortal girl has Cordelia's heart and has already killed the daughter of the demon lord. If you want power, just suck the mortal girl's blood."

"You don't understand", said Richter calmly, "yes, the girl with Cordelia's heart may have unique blood that could grant me my wishes, but there is another option that would make me even stronger."

"And what would that be?" asked Kimiko, becoming interested.

"If Cordelia could be bought back with the touch of dark magic, her heart would be enhanced with dark magic which is one of the strongest things", answered Asami.

"You catch on very quickly", observed Richter.

"Dark magic? Where are you going to get that?" asked Kimiko.

Asami turned to stare at her friend.

"It won't be hard Kimiko. For the source of dark magic is near. Very near."

"I can't say I understand", said Kimiko, confused.

"In due time", chuckled Asami.

"I fear it is going to take some time for her to find out about her powers", said Richter, shaking his head.

"Oh! You mean that Akira Minami girl?" asked Kimiko. "She had dark magic?"

"Why do you think my brother wanted her to stay with his sons?" asked Richter, turning to Kimiko. "Her dark magic within is powerful. Not a lot of immortals have dark magic like her. Her unique powers would progress his quest."

"Quest?" repeated Kimiko.

"Karlheinz wants to see two species co-exist on Earth peaceably", answered Richter, "if one of his sons would to choose Akiko as a lover, their offspring would produce extremely powerful beings. It's similar to the Adam and Eve project. Except, this plan is to help progress the birth of the 'new species.'"

"This all makes sense", said Asami with a smirk.

"SO. You said Akiko doesn't know about her dark powers yet", continued Kimiko.

"It might take time for her to understand her abilities", added Asami.

"Then we will help progress the process", said Richter firmly, "I will not be stopped by her hesitation."

"Then what do we do?" asked Kimiko, becoming bored of the situation.

"We make her use her dark magic", suggested Asami.

"How are we going to do that?" smirked Kimiko, "this plan is getting pretty boring you know."

"I have a plan that cannot and will not fail", replied Richter.

"We're all ears", Asami told him, "as long as I still get to continue with my plans."

"Want I plan to do will not interfere. Trust me."

* * *

><p>"So. You decide to randomly come back. You are such a troublesome woman", sighed Shuu, lying on his back.<p>

"Hi Shuu-san", greeted Akiko.

The boy was in his room, like always.

"You would even think to come back here after betraying us?" asked Shuu lazily.

"I didn't betray you at all", frowned Akiko, "your father…"

"Don't mention that guy", interrupted Shuu slowly.

"But…"

"Just leave me alone and let me sleep. I don't have anything to do with you."

Akiko rubbed her arm.

"You do have something to do with me", she said boldly.

Shuu remained quiet. Akiko closed her eyes and turned around to leave. She wouldn't stay where she wasn't wanted. She quietly managed to escape the castle without anyone seeing her. The Sakamaki brothers obviously didn't want her around them anymore. The girl turned to look at the castle on last time and then escaped into the night.

She ran through the forest, adjusting her black cape. It would help her blend in with the shadows in the forest. She ran along the tree lines and stopped when she heard a sudden scream. Oh no. It sounded like a little girl. The girl screamed again. Akiko looked around. The noise was coming from deeper in to the forest. Akiko didn't hesitate to jog into the darkness. She screamed herself when she managed to see a little girl, laying on the ground in the darkness.

"Are you alright?" she asked the girl, hurrying over to her.

The girl did not move. Akiko froze when she picked up the little girl. She was cold. She was pale. She was dead.

"Who could have done this?" asked Akiko, eyes tearing up.

She began to fill a weird feeling…a different sensation. Something she could not control. Without knowing what she was doing, she picked up the small body. She raised her hand and a black glow of energy formed around her hand. In an instant, the girl's eyes opened and she sat up. Akiko nearly dropped her in shock. Did she bring the little girl back from the dead?

"I'm…I'm scared", quivered the little girl.

Akiko held her close and hugged the small girl.

"Where do you live little girl?" she asked softly, "it isn't safe out here."

The little girl pointed Akiko in the proper direction. Akiko followed the small girl's directions until she appeared behind the back of a house in some kind of suburbs. Akiko circled the house and knocked at the front door. A worried woman answered the door. She cried out in relief when she saw the small girl.

"Thank you", grinned the woman, "I didn't even know she managed to slip away."

Akiko smiled.

* * *

><p>"She bought that little girl back to life", gasped Kimiko, still in awe.<p>

Richter wiped the blood off his hands.

"And that is exactly how we are going to revive Cordelia", he said.


	8. Dark Magic?

Chapter Eight: Dark Magic?

{I know that a lot of you already know how Cordelia died and all of that but the anime was not accurate. Below is how Cordelia actually died. This was copied straight from the MORE BlOOD game. Translations were made by Akui. To get to his website, you can just go to Google and search 'Diabolik Lovers Akui'. And then click the tumblr link going to akuichansera. Also alert me if you see any mistakes in my grammar usage.}

Akiko's mind began to bubble up. She was seeing something. She saw Cordelia and Ayato on the balcony of the castle.

**Cordelia: "**… …Uuuggh… …Haagahah… …"

**Ayato: "**… …Mother."

**Cordelia: "**To him… …I'll be waiting. To my dear Karl Heinz.… …As for tonight, I… …You're a good boy, so… …Ayato… …in place of that person, for me, ca"

**Ayato: "**… … … …Goodbye, Mother."

The scene changed once more. This time, it was the castle staircase. The first thing Akiko saw was Karlheinz.

**Karl Heinz: "**――Ayato."

**Ayato: "**Tch… …"

**Karl Heinz: "**You killed your own mother… …why? Why have you become so twisted?"

**Ayato:** "… … … …

Shut up! You don't know shit!"

Karl grabbed Ayato.

**Ayato: "**Ggh… …L-Let go of me… …!"

**Karl Heinz: "**All vampires are possessed by some evil. That would include you and the other children. You're all twisted. No, it's not just us. All who live in this world… …are decaying――how sad."

Karl suddenly punched his own son.

**Ayato: "**Tgh… …Haagh… …!"

**Karl Heinz: "**――You must straighten yourself out. Keep that in mind, Ayato."

The scene changed again. This time it was Laito and Cordelia on the balcony.

**Cordelia:** "…Lai-to… …You actually came Laito.. …"

**Laito:** "… … I did. Is something wrong, what's with this sorry state… …"

**Cordelia: "**It's Ayato… …that child… …save me… …from him… …hurry… …my body can't move at all… …"

**Laito: "**Ayato-kun? Hehh… …that's _awful_. He was under _your _thumb the entire time as well."

**Cordelia: "**Be quiet! Just do something about this! Hurry!"

**Laito: "**… …Haven't you lived a few hundred years already? Yet, you still want to keep living? Well, I think you could live if you'd leave this alone. Even without my help. Fufu."

**Cordelia:** "Dispose of Ayato for me… …that child is my failure… …!"

**Laito:** "Hmm… …Why do you want to live then? Ayato-kun had the best intentions to stab you. Death is the greatest gift of them all. It's good for you that your child's the cause."

**Cordelia:** "Laito… …you'd be the same as that child if you don't… …"

**Laito:** "Okay, I don't know what you're saying."

**Cordelia: "**I don't want want to be killed by his hands… …I want to be killed… …by that other person. I don't love… …him. Didn't you know?"

**Laito:** "You don't love Ayato-kun?"

**Cordelia:** "I don't have a reason to. My love… …only belongs to that person."

**Laito: "**I see."

Laito began to slowly approach his mother.

**Cordelia:** "Laito… …what are you doing?"

**Laito: "**I just have _so _much love for you, that I think it's best if I kill you here."

**Cordelia:** "Sto… …p… …!"

And with that, Laito shoved his own mother off the balcony. In Akiko's opinion, that woman deserved to die.

* * *

><p>"So, how long until we can continue with our plans?" complained Kimiko, "and how come no one has seen us spying on this household yet?"<p>

"Make no mistake. Karlheinz-sama already knows", spat Asami.

"This just makes things harder for us. We have to keep switching back and forth from the Sakamaki to the Mukami household", complained Kimiko, "and where did Lord Richter go?"

"Who cares?" spat Asami, keeping her eyes on the Mukami mansion. "We don't need him as of now. But trust me; things are speeding up, although we can't see it."

* * *

><p>"Hey M Neko-chan! Watcha doin'?" asked Kou, waltzing into the kitchen.<p>

Kou was one of the four Mukami brothers.

"I'm…I'm making breakfast", replied Yui, heating the skillet.

"Hoping to burn yourself M Neko-chan?" giggled Kou.

"Oh! I wanna cook too", said Azusa, running into the kitchen. "I wanna burn myself."

"Azusa-chan, that's not a good thing", warned Yui.

"You're saying I should do more than burning my hand?" asked Azusa, "well, that's not a bad idea."

"No Azusa! I didn't mean that…."

"What's all the fuss?" asked a sleepy Ruki, entering the kitchen.

"Mmmmmmmm", moaned a voice.

"What was that?" asked Yui, turning down the heat.

"Which one of you is making that unnecessary moaning?" asked Ruki.

"None of us", replied Kou.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm", moaned the voice.

"It's coming from out there", giggled Kou, pointing out into the hall.

"Mmmmmmmmm."

"Enough of this already", frowned Ruki, "Kou-kun. Help me find out where that's coming from."

"Whatever you say Ruki-kun! C'mon M Neko-chan. Azusa here can watch your food."

"Yeah", nodded Azusa, "I'll watch it."

Yui hesitated but obeyed. She followed Ruki and Kou into the hall.

"Mmmmmmm."

"That is unnecessary", grumbled Ruki.

"Hey, let's wake up Yuma-kun and Akiko-san", giggled Kou.

"I'm surprised that Yuma-kun hasn't began complaining about that noise", said Yui.

"Mmmmmmm."

"It's coming from the bathroom", said Ruki, stopping in front of the bathroom.

"Then open the door!" exclaimed Kou, opening the door.

"Mmmmmmm."

Yui turned white when she turned to face the shower. Through the show curtain, she could see two figures standing on the other side. Kou hurried over to the shower and nearly pulled down the shower curtain.

"Kou…fuck!" groaned Yuma.

"Having fun in here you two?" giggled Kou.

Yui was relieved to see that Yuma had a towel wrapped around his waist. Akiko's towel was covering up her breasts down to her knees.

"Akiko-chan! What are you doing?" gasped Yui in shock.

"You people need to mind your own shit", mumbled Yuma.

His hair was covered up with shampoo.

"Oh! Hi Yui-chan. We were…"

"Having a sex party?" giggled Kou.

"Shut up Kou!" mumbled Yuma.

"No, I was just washing his hair", said Akiko, blushing.

"You had to both get in the shower for that?" giggled Kou, "sounds suspicious doesn't it?"

"I was just washing his hair", snapped Akiko.

"SO why was Yuma-kun moaning? We heard him all the way across the hall", giggled Kou.

"Because I was starching his head."

"No need to explain the unnecessary", said Ruki, "and there's no denying the facts you two."

"Just get outta here!" ordered Yuma, stepping out of the shower. "You don't know anything."

"Sure we don't Yuma-kun", giggled Kou.

Akiko stepped out of the shower as well and ran out past everyone.

"Oh! Did we scare her away? Sorry about that Yuma-kun", giggled Kou, "we didn't mean to break up the party."

"Just beat it!"

* * *

><p>"That couldn't have been anymore awkward", said Akiko, putting her clothes on. "We didn't have sex or anything…"<p>

"Hello young one!" boomed a voice.

Karlheinz randomly appeared in her room. Luckily, Akiko had clothes on.

"So tell me, how do you like the boys of the household?" asked Karl.

"Can we talk outside of my bedroom?" asked Akiko.

"Indeed."

The two randomly transported to the living room.

"Does this seem alright?" asked Karl.

"Karlheinz-sama!" exclaimed Kou, bursting into the room with his brothers.

"Control yourself Kou", frowned Ruki.

"Karlheinz-sama, you missed the action", said Kou, ignoring Ruki.

"Shut your mouth Kou", ordered Yuma.

Akiko looked down at the floor.

"I am already aware of this mornings' occurrences", reported Karl.

Akiko slumped in the chair.

"Karlheinz-sama, you wanted to talk", said Akiko, ignoring the brothers.

"Ah yes! I wanted to speak to you in private…"

"Let's go", said Ruki, turning around for the door.

Yuma was the first to go. Once all of the brothers were gone, Karlheinz and Akiko began their conversation.

"So you're aware of your dark magic yes?"

"Well, I…dark magic?"

"Of course. You've used it once before."

"No I…oh yes! I believe so."

"But you haven't quite learned how to control your abilities?"

"Correct."

"Then things are progressing", said Karl, standing up.

"Wait, now can you tell me what this is all about?"

"My answer remains the same. But there is a plan bigger than what my younger brother believes there to be. All is a secret! But don't worry young one. All will go as planned."


	9. Funny Chapter: At the Bar P1

**Funny Chapter**

_**{This is just a random funny short I wanted to do. And before we begin, I must say that I am flipping out! Thanks to dear Akui's translations, (he already began translating the Dark Fate game. ) I know what's happening in the Dark Fate game. So far, I've only seen the Mukami prologue and Ruki's dark prologue. I got my wish! I wanted to see more Karl in the game. And I got my wish;) In the beginning, he was playing chess with Socrates. And we ALL know that that guy who's helping Shin and Carla is Richter. For crying out loud, we can see his dark green hair under the cloak. And Karl is a madman. He seriously imprisoned mostly ALL of the first blood vampires. I also think Karl's gonna die in the game. I found a pic of him battling Ayato. I posted the pic on my deivantart art user: ShamelessBeauty3 **_}

* * *

><p>The living room was quiet on that peaceful evening. The sunset was visible from the window by the potted plant in the corner. Shuu was lounging on the sofa while Ruki and Reiji were reading. It was peaceful. Well, until Akiko ruined the mood. She burst into the room. Laito, Kou, Yuma, and Subaru followed her in.<p>

**Akiko: **Let's do something fun tonight!

**Reiji: **Calm your tone Akira

**Akiko: **I'm tired of hanging around here all day!

**Laito: **Fufu! What do you have in mind?

**Kou: **Why don't we have a night on the town? *giggles*

**Akiko: **Dudes. I. Just .Got. The. Perf. Idea.

**Laito: **My! Did you say perv as in pervert? My, your mind is getting dirty ~fufu~

**Subaru: **She meant perfect you idea

**Laito: **Hehehehehe. I know.

**Ruki: **What do you have in mind Akira?

**Akiko: ** Not yet. Get the other guys in here.

* * *

><p><strong>-Scene change: Family Room-<strong>

**Ayato: **What's the damn meaning of this?

**Kanato: **Teddy isn't pleased by this random summoning

**Akiko: **Here me out….

**Azusa: **I'm listening

**Reiji: **You interrupted her

**Azusa: **I just said that I was listening. Does she enjoy being interrupted? Such an odd woman…

**Ayato: **Says the guy who likes pain

**Azusa: **I just feel bad that I haven't been interrupting Akiko. I'll do it from now on though.

**Ruki: **You misunderstood Azusa….

**Reiji: **She doesn't enjoy being interrupted

**Azusa: **Yes she does. She likes a lot of odd things

**Yuma: **Tch. Like you would fucking know

**Azusa: **I would. I'm Akiko's favorite

**Akiko: **Guys I…..

**Azusa: **Pineapples

**Kanato: **Teddy loves sweet pineapples

**Laito: **Boo. How do you know Akiko favors you?

**Akiko: **Guys….

**Azusa: **Condoms

**Ayato: **What the hell Azusa? Condoms?

**Subaru: **I thought Laito was the fucking perv. Tch.

**Akiko: **Guys….

**Azusa: **Bras

**Yuma: **Oh my fuck Azusa!

**Akiko: **Dudes…

**Azusa: **Panties

**Ayato: **Damn in Azusa!

**Laito: **Az. How do you know Akiko favors you?

**Subaru: **Who cares? Tch.

**Akiko: **Guys….

**Azusa: **Beds

**Laito: **Is anyone seeing a relation here? ~fufu~

**Akiko: **Azusa…

**Azusa: **Perfume

**Kou: **What kind of perfume? Hehehehehe

**Subaru: **Who the fuck cares you dam idol?

**Laito: **Does anyone see a relation now?

**Kanato: **Teddy does…

**Shuu: **…..z-zzz…..zz-zzz….wha? Gosh. Will you just let the woman speak? You're all so damn annoying…..

**Reiji: **Yes, let her speak. I am getting a headache

**Akiko: **As I was saying, we should do something wicked tonight? Try and guess

**Kou: **A concert?

**Shuu: **Tch.

**Laito: **A love hotel? ~fufu~

**Subaru: **If it was a love hotel, we all wouldn't be going you dirty perv!

**Yuma: **Just tell us. These idiots are making me weak.

**Subaru: **Who you calling idiot?!

**Akiko: **LET'S GO TO A BAR!

**Reiji: **I am frightened now…

**Kou: **If there's dancing, I'm in!

**Akiko: **Trust me. There'll be dacning

**Subaru: **And a lot of drunk bastards

**Akiko: **Tch. Like they can hurt us

**Shuu: **You really sound like Subaru just now

**Kou: **I like Akiko's plan! Let's go to the bar!

**Ruki: **This isn't going to end well

**Reiji: **I will not go to some place of such corruptness and filth

**Shuu: **I don't care…..

**Azusa: **If Akiko's going, so am I

**Laito: **How cute. ~fufu~

**Subaru: **Shut up.

**Ayato: **I guess I'll go…

**Reiji: **I won't allow this!

**Subaru: **You ain't the boss of us! Just for trying to tell me what to do, I say we go

**Akiko: **We're going to have so much fun!

**Shuu: **This isn't going to end well…..

* * *

><p><strong>-In the limo. Akiko, Shuu, Yuma, and Ruki were in one limo while the others were in the limo behind them-<strong>

**Akiko: **Don't I look sexy?

-Silence-

**Akiko: **I'm in the limo with the wrong guys

**Shuu: **I prefer quiet people…z-zzz….

**Akiko: **In a few minutes, I won't be quiet

**Shuu: **When we get to the place, I'm staying here….

**Akiko: **Suit yourself

**-Scene change: Inside the bar-**

**Kou: **It's so loud in here!

**Ruki: **Don't draw attention to yourselves

**Reiji: **I am only here to make sure you people don't get in any sort of trouble

_Please don't stop the music  
>Please don't stop the music<em>

**Kou: **This is my song!

**Ayato: **Don't tell me you're actually gonna dance

**Laito: **Why don't we all head over to the dance floor? ~fufu~

**Reiji: **And I'll be seated over at the counter….

Reiji walks away~

**Kanato: **Teddy and I'll see if this place has any sweets

**Azusa: **I'll go with you Kanato

**Kanato: **We don't need you!

**Azusa: **I'll let you have my sweets

**Kanato: **Deal! Let's go!

Kanato and Azusa walk away

**Yuma: **Damn! Kou looks like a wack job over there

**Akiko: **He's actually pretty good

**Ayato: **He looks stupid

**Laito: ***giggles* I bet you can't do any better Ayato

**Ayato: **Is that a challenge fool?!

**Ruki: **I'll be steeping over there now….

***Ruki walks away***

**Subaru: **What the? Let go of me!

**Akiko: **Let's dance Subaru!

**Subaru: **Hell no!

**Yuma: **Yeah Subaru. I'd like to see you look like a piece of shit out there

**Subaru: **Oh hell no! Hell….

**Akiko: **Why don't you both get out there? Ayato and Laito are

**Yuma: **They look freakin' stupid

~**On the dance floor~**

_I wanna take you away  
>lets escape into the music<br>DJ let it play! I just  
>refuse it! Like the<br>way you do it! Please  
>don't stop the music!<em>

**Kou: **Get it Ayato!

**Laito: **You're actually doing it Ayato

Ayato was breathing hard but was busting a move.

**Akiko: **Hey guys!

**Kou: **Lookin' good Akiko! Hey look! It's Yuma and Subaru!

**Ayato:** They….look *breathes heavily* they look crazy

**Akiko: **HEY Yuma! Keep up with the beat! Subaru slow down!

**Yuma: **SHUT UP!

**Kou: **Here comes the ending! Get it!

* * *

><p><strong>~At the counter~<strong>

**Reiji: **Look at them over there. Disgraceful.

**Woman: **Can I get you something to drink sir?

**Reiji: **Oh, yes please. What do you have to offer?

**Woman: **We have a variety of different drinks….

**Reiji: **I'd like a cup of coffee

**Woman: **? Sir, we sell a variety of alcoholic drinks…

**Reiji: **Just a cup of coffee. No decaf

* * *

><p><strong>~At the other end of the counter~<strong>

**Azusa: **It sure is loud here

**Kanato: **You! Woman over there! Take our order!

**Woman: **Be right there sir. Okay, I'm….wait! You're both kids!

**Azusa: **No, we're just short

**Kanato: **We are not children! How dare you think so…

**Woman: **You're holding a stuffed animal

**Kanato: **HOW DARE YOU!

**Azusa: **Let's just go Kanato

**Woman: **I'm going to call the authorities. *smirks* Children at the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the other end of the counter~<strong>

**Reiji: **My, service is bad here

**Woman B: **Hello sir. What can I get you tonight?

**Reiji: **Ah yes. I'd like a cup of coffee

**Woman B: ***giggles* Coming right up

**Reiji: **Thank you

**Woman B: ***hands Reiji a coffee cup* Here you go sir

**Reiji: ***shakes his head at his brothers and drinks the liquid without paying attention* My…this tastes unusual….I feel a little dizzy….

**Woman B: **Maybe it's too loud in here. Want another cup?

**Reiji: **Y-yes please. I-I need to take my mind of t-the atmosphere

* * *

><p><strong>~On the dance floor~ <strong>

**Akiko: **Ah! Subaru! That man in the weird red shirt touched me a in a weird place! No something

**Subaru: **Hey buddy! Yeah you! The turd in the bloody red shirt!

**Man in Red Shirt: **Who you callin' turd?

**Subaru: **You, you fucking idiot!

**Man in Red Shirt: **You wanna fight?

**Subaru: **Yeah! Let's fight fool!

**-Subaru punches guy in the face-**

* * *

><p><strong>~In the limo~<strong>

**Shuu: **…z-zzzz-zzzzzz…..

*shattering glass noises*

**Shuu: **What the….oh. It appears that those drunk men are throwing glass bottles at the car. I don't care. As I long as I can sleep. ….z-zzzzzzzz

* * *

><p><strong>~From the sidelines of the dance floor~<strong>

**Ruki: **Oh my! Looks like Subaru got into a fight

**-**Azusa and Kanato run over**-**

**Azusa: **T-that w-woman…..*breathes heavily* c-called the authorities on us

**Kanato: **I am not a child!

**Ruki: **Why am I not surprised? We have to leave

**Azusa: **Wow! Look at all those guys piling up on top of Subaru. I bet he's feeling a lot of pain right now. No fair.

**-Kou, Yuma, and Akiko jog over-**

**Kou: **Hey guys! Wait! Is that….Reiji?"

**Yuma: **What the hell is he doing?

**Ruki: **He appears to be dancing on the counter

**Kou: **In nothing but underwear!

**Yuma: **Damn. He's drunk.

**Reiji: ***sings loudly* D-down l-like u—unde—ground—I..like….p-pie, whh-what's the party at?

* * *

><p><strong>~At the counter~<strong>

**Reiji: **Oh, h-hey guys. H-how you doin'?

**Kou: **You're really drunk aren't you? C'mon Yuma.

**Reiji: **Get your hands off me! S-top! Let go uv me!

~Yuma pulls Reiji down from the counter~

**Reiji: **Unhand me you filthy unicorns!

**Yuma: **I got him! Let's fucking go!

* * *

><p><strong>~At the dance floor~ <strong>

**Ayato: **Hahhaha. I can't see Subaru under all those guys

**Akiko: **We gotta hurry and get him

**Azusa: **We need a distraction

**Laito: **Fufu! I got it. Akiko, you know what I have in mind ^.^

**Subaru: **GET OFF ME YOU DRUNK BASTARDS!

**Ruki: **We will not do anything perverted

**Akiko: **The cops'll be here soon

**~Kou and Yuma walk over with a drunk Reiji~**

**Kou: **Whoa

**Ayato: **What happened to Reiji?

**Yuma: **What does it look like?

**Kou: **I know how we can get those guys off Subaru!

**Ruki: **Oh dear

~Kou whispers to Ayato~

**Ayato: **Ugh. Let Ore-sama show you how it's done

**~Ayato walks over to the counter AND raises a man's arm~**

**Ayato: FREE DRINKS ON THIS BASTARD! IT'S HAPPY HOUR!**

**Yuma: **Reiji, stop trying to get over there

**Ruki: **Let's hurry and let! Those guys got off Subaru. Subaru, pick yourself up and let's go!

**Man: **The cops are comin'! Everyone get a drink before they have us leave!

**Akiko: **The back! Let's go through the back door!

* * *

><p><strong>-Scene Change: Back of the nightclub-<strong>

*Reiji throws up*

**Akiko: **Oh sweetie! You're sick

*Reiji throws up again*

**Kou: **There's a lot of vomit out here. It stinks. Literally.

**Cops: **You kids! Halt! What are you doing here?

**-To be continued- **


	10. OVA Link and Dark Fate Spoiler

**Diabolik Lovers OVA**

**Okay, so this chapter doesn't have anything to do with my story**

**I just wanted to tell everyone that I found someone who recorded**

**the Diabolik Lovers OVA. Don't try to search it in Youtube; it won't**

**appear in the search box. Only people with the link can watch the**

**video. I posted the link on my profile. It's on the lower portion of**

**my beautiful, beautiful profile xD. I kind of didn't think the OVA**

**would start like that. I don't wanna give anything away so just**

**click on the link and you'll see what I mean. Keep on reading if**

**you want a Dark Fate spoiler. If you don't, you ahead and watch**

**the OVA. **

_**Dark Fate Spoiler:**_

**There are only a few things I am going to say about the Dark Fate game :o For one, CORDELIA FUCKING COMES BACK! (Thanks to Carla and Shin) o_O). Richter is also in the game and Cordelia is still fooled by him. (Bitch!) But don't hate on Cordelia in Dark Fate. She learns the shocking truth about Karl not loving her and she also finds out why he married her. (It all makes sense when you think about it). That's all I'm going to say.**


	11. Beatrix's Revival

**Chapter Nine**

_{I don't know why but I see Asami as Celestia Ludenbrug. I don't know why xD Anyway, this is the chapter when Beatrix comes back ^.^ Christa is also in this chapte. YAY! }_

**Asami**

_I hate that cursed demon lord and his lineage  
>The entire line of that son-of-a-bitch is disgraceful<br>For my ingenious plan to work, I have to revive  
>Cordelia, the daughter of the demon lord.<br>As must as I hate her, I must fulfill my destiny  
>But before I do so, I must do a few things first.<br>The more hateful and worked up Cordelia is,  
>the better. My father told me that Karlheinz<br>had a second wife. Beatrix. Cordelia hated her.  
>That is why she must be revived from the dead.<br>After Cordelia is revived, she will become jealous  
>that Beatrix was brought back before her. As<br>Cordelia unleashes her rage, I'll be sitting back.  
>Watching the plan take place. <em>

"What are you dreadful people doing?" asked Shuu lazily.

Asami's thoughts turned to the young man. He looked like Beatrix completely.

"Who's this?" asked Kimiko.

Asami's partner in crime was perched up in a tree.

"Pardon my nephew," said Richter, stepping out of the shadows.

"Ugh. You came back. Dreadful old man," sighed Shuu carelessly.

The young man was sitting against a tree.

"You already have a clue why," smiled Asami innocently.

"Whatever it is, I don't care," drifted off Shuu lazily.

"Now Richter. Continue," snapped Asami.

"I see what's going on. You're planning on bringing my mother back to life," assumed Shuu carelessly.

"Ah! So you are a bright one!" exclaimed Asami sarcastically.

"Such an annoying woman…..z-zzz-zzzzz….."

"Did he just fall asleep?" chuckled Kimiko rudely.

"Ignore this Neet," snapped Asami, "Richter! Continue!"

"Wait. When Beatrix is revived, what are we going to tell her?" asked Kimiko quietly.

"We tell her Karlheinz-sama brung her back to life," answered Asami.

"But what if Karl finds out?"

"Trust me. My brother already knows what we are planning," spoke up Richter, "and as long as our plans don't interfere with his, he will not care what happens."

"That's assuring," chuckled Kimiko.

"Let's get this over with," urged Asami impatiently.

Richter nodded. "As you wish," he said.

He wouldn't even have to lift a finger to bring Beatrix back. Richter turned to Asami.

"It is done," he said simply.

* * *

><p>"Boy, it's pretty quiet in here," mumbled Akiko, trudging down the corridor.<p>

None of the candles were lit, so Akiko couldn't see her path. Where were all the boys?

"_It is done," _said a faint voice.

Akiko paused dead in her tracks. That didn't sound like Karlheinz's voice.

"_Look in the bedroom," _whispered the voice.

Akiko looked around. She couldn't see anything in the dark. Was Laito trying to play a trick on her? Suddenly, a single candle on the wall lit itself. The light from the candle only made two double doors visible.

"_Look in the bedroom."_

Akiko frowned but walked over to the double doors. She slowly gripped the handles.

"_Look in the bedroom."_

Akiko hissed at the voices and swung the door open. The first thing Akiko saw was the canopy bed. Her eyes widened when she could make out the shape of a woman behind the curtains. Without thinking, Akiko began walking over to the bed. She hesitated at first but drew back the curtain a little bit. She gasped. The first thing she saw was the eyes. Those purplish-blue eyes. They looked so much like Shuu's. Could it be? Beatrix. Akiko backed up as the woman sat up. She looked directly into Akiko's eyes.

"Where are Reiji and Shuu?" was the first thing she asked.

Akiko was still in shock. "I-I'll you get him," she stammered.

She turned around and ran out into the corridor. What the hell?

"Reiji! Shuu!" she called desperately.

She continued to run. Eventually, she found Shuu chilling in the entrance hall.

"Shuu! Something weird just happened!" she exclaimed.

No reply.

"You're mom's alive!" she exclaimed loudly.

Shuu didn't even twitch.

"Aren't you freaked out at the least?" she asked.

No reply.

"This must be Father's doing," said a sudden voice.

Reiji stepped out of the shadows.

"Reiji!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Calm your voice Akiko. This is unnecessary."

Reiji smirked. Akiko frowned at him.

"You would be happy she's alive," snapped Akiko, "now you can torture her more."

Reiji remained quiet.

"Whatever you do, leave me out of it," said Shuu lazily.

No reply from Reiji.

"Someone should probably go up there," suggested Akiko, crossing her arms. "She asked for you both."

"I am not going to waste my time with this. I'm going back to sleep."

"What about you Reiji?" asked Akiko, turning to her taller friend.

He remained quiet.

"I guess _I _have to go up there," mumbled Akiko, "we just can't leave her up there."

Reiji suddenly turned away from her and slowly walked away. Akiko hissed. Looks like she had to do everything. She should've stayed with the Mukami brothers. She took a deep breath and jogged back upstairs. She ran into Beatrix in a corridor.

"Where is everyone?" asked Beatrix, standing in her usual modest pose. "And of far more importance, who revived me?"

"It was Mr. Sakamaki," replied Akiko drily.

Beatrix smiled broadly. "Karlheinz. Oh! Forgive my matters but may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Akira Minami ma'am," replied Akiko, feeling more comfortable. "Your husband invited me to stay here in his castle."

"I see. Well Akira, do you know where my sons are currently?"

"I ran into Reiji downstairs. Shuu is….er…busy at the moment."

Akiko felt a little awkward around Beatrix. The lady was wearing a long red dress with ruffles while Akiko was wearing a pair of pants and a blouse.

Beatrix took a deep breath. "If you would excuse me Akira, there are a few things I must clear up."

With her hands crossed in front of her lower half, she walked away quickly. Akiko nodded. When Beatrix was out of sight, Akiko took a deep breath. That was a little weird. First things first. She had to get a new wardrobe. She hurried down the corridor, to her bedroom. She quickly went through her wardrobe. She breathed out in relief when she found a black dress with red ruffles. The skirt wasn't wide like Beatrix's, however. Eh. It had to do. She quickly threw it on and left her room.

"_Go back. Go back. Go back."_

Akira paused. The voice. It was back. Damn it. Akira frowned and obeyed the voice. When she went back to her room, the voice began talking again.

"_Go outside. Go outside."_

Akiko looked over at the French double doors on the opposite side of the room. She hesitated but slowly walked over to it. She wasn't really shocked when she found a girl standing on the terrace. She had long black hair and red eyes. Her pupil was narrow.

"You. The girl from school," said Akiko, starring the girl in her eyes.

"Hello Akira Minami," said Asami calmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tell me Akira. How well are you at casting spells?" asked Asami calmly.

"Spells? Mr. Sakamaki did mention something about black magic a few days ago….."

"Let me tell you a little story Akira-chan. A story you are familiar with. You are keeping secrets from your little friends. I know the real reason Karlheinz wanted you here at this place. Let me begin with your life story. But before I begin, I will mention a minor detail. You are not of this world. Nor the demon world. You are from somewhere else."

Akiko narrowed her eyes. "Liar! I was born here on Earth. I grew up here."

"You really have been kept in the dark. But as I was saying, you're not of this world. Nor is your family. You are different. That's why Karlheinz wanted you. Have you ever wondered why you have never desired blood?"

"Because my parents never let me. When I was a child, I desired it all the time!"

"Negative. You desired blood because the ones around you did. You never necessarily needed it. For you see, you are a different kind of immortal. Your blood is unique. No one in any world has the same blood. Not even your birth parents."

Akiko just starred. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I'm giving you time to absorb this information. But since you are obviously dying to know more, so be it. Tell me Akiko. Who is your uncle? What's the name of your mother and father?"

"My uncle's name is Hiroshi. My father Arod. My mother Ophelia."

"Are those really their names Akira? And tell me, were you around your uncle a lot?"

"No. He often visited throughout the year."

Asami smirked. "As I thought. You know nothing. Tell me another thing. Why is it everyone in your family has black or purple hair while you were born with blood red hair?"

"How do you know…?"

"That is of no importance. Since you have much to learn, I will take my leave. Maybe you will learn the rest later. Or maybe you never will. We'll see. Farewell Akiko Minami."

And with the blow of the wind, Asami was gone.

* * *

><p>Akiko stayed with the Sakamakis that night. The next morning, she put on a dress and styled her hair. She wanted to earn the respect of Beatrix. She skipped breakfast and decided to take a walk in the rose garden instead. She was shocked when she saw a gardener trimming the roses.<p>

"Good morning Miss," he called with a wave.

Without thinking, Akiko waved back. She never saw him. Ever.

"Would you mind coming over here for a moment?" he called out.

Akiko smoothed out her skirts and hurried over, trying not to step on her skirts.

"These are for you," smiled the gardener, handing over a few red roses.

"Thank you," smiled Akiko modestly.

She took the roses. They were lovely. Something was a little different. Akiko excused herself and continued her walk. Akiko, still gripping the roses, ran into Reiji.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning Akira. I see you have taken notice to dress properly. Not if you would excuse me. I have some things to attend to."

He strolled away. Was he going to torture Beatrix? Akiko frowned. She had been outside for long enough. What if she accidentally ran into Asami? She didn't want to risk doing that. She had no idea what Asami was talking about and if it was true or not.

* * *

><p>Akiko stood in the hall cluelessly. There were maids and butlers were everywhere. Although she had no idea how they randomly showed up in the house, she exchanged good mornings with every one of them. It was so weird. Where did all the people come from? She had to find one of the brothers. She hurried down one of the corridors. Maybe she should find Ayato or Laito. Talking to Shuu would be useless.<p>

"Miss," called out a faint voice, interrupting Akiko's thoughts.

She turned around.

"Mr. Sakamaki wanted to speak to you. In the study upstairs," she said softly.

KARLHEINZ WAS HERE? Akiko nodded and followed the maid. What the hell was going on? The maid led her up a flight of stairs that led to one of the towers. At the top of the stairs was a brown door.

"Go right inside Miss," instructed the maid, turning to go back downstairs.

Akiko was still baffled but slowly opened the door. She expected to find Karlheinz but instead, there was a lady sitting in the middle of the floor. Her long white skirt reached all the way to the doorway. The lady had long white hair and her back was turned to Akiko. Christa. But where was Karlheinz?

"Um, Mrs. Sakamaki," began Akiko slowly.

The woman remained quiet.

"I will get dressed and go outside and play with my dearest friend. My friend is kind and was always wondrous," said Christa randomly, "when we grow up, we'll continue to be friends. My dearest friend…."

She was having some kind of mental flashback.

"Mrs. Sakamaki," repeated Akiko, stepping closer.

Christa turned around. Her face sad and worried. Her eyes widened when she saw Akiko.

"Cilia?" she gasped.

She quickly hurried and ran over to Akiko. The two women were the same height.

"Um….hi?"

Christa hugged Akiko. When she pulled away, she began screaming. "WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled backing up.

"Christa. It is quite alright," said a sudden deep voice.

Karlheinz.

The man walked from behind Akiko, into the room.

"Karlheinz-sama!" breathed Christa, hurrying over to Mr. Sakamaki.

Akiko was confused as hell. She quietly turned around to go.

"Akira."

The girl stopped when Karlheinz called her name.

"This is Cilia," corrected Christa.

Who the hell was Cilia?

"No, this is not she," said Karlheinz, "this is her daughter. She resembles her."

"My mother? Ophelia?"

Christa's eyes began to fill up with tears. "Ophelia," she whispered.

So Christa and Ophelia were childhood friends, eh? So many random facts were being thrown at her. What other things did she not know of?

**{Sorry, I didn't really know much about Christa and Beatrix's personalities.}**


	12. Who's that Voice?

**Chapter Ten**

_**Ah! Let me take a look at Earth. It's been a while since I have checked up on things there.  
>Ho! I do hope that place is doing better than the demon world. I see a dark fate for that<br>cursed place. My old friend Karlheinz has a twisted mind frame, I must say that.  
>But all will be alright. I will fulfill my promise to my brother. It's been a while since<br>Arod has been here to the Shadow Realm. I'm sure all is doing well. But anyway, let  
>me look through the dimensions with my dark magic. Is thing on? Ah! There it is!<br>Let me just zoom this in a little bit more….here we go. There she is. My niece. My  
>dear niece. She looks more like her mother. It's impossible to look her over. No one<br>can overlook that head of boldly colored hair. I wonder if she still remembers her dear  
>uncle. What was that song I'd sing with her? Ah, it'll come to me. The more I watch<br>over her, the more memories it brings. I can understand why Arod wants me to look  
>over his daughter. Karlheinz is a twisted man. Always thought differently. Always<br>had plans that were bigger than this world alone. I just anticipate the time the day  
>when the shadow demons' Red Angel returns.<strong>_

"Akira. I have not seen you around the castle recently," said Beatrix, standing before the girl.

"I was visiting some of your husband's….friends."

"I see. Well, I assume that my husband wants you here because you are important. Speaking of important, where are Reiji and Shuu? I haven't seen them since I have returned. Have you?"

"Yes. I have recently spoken with Reiji personal. Shuu may be around here-"

"I see. I understand that Reiji doesn't want to speak with me. But I expected to see Shuu at the least."

"He has been quite busy with personal things."

Ever since Beatrix arrived, Akiko paid close attention to her speech and the way she dressed. She wanted Beatrix's respect. The young woman was wearing a black off-the-shoulder top with a strap on her left shoulder. She wore a red chest belt and a long skirt that had black, red, sliver, and white with black plaid pattern boxes and sliver thread-lines that made four sections of the skirt. The second section of the dress was plaid black. Her curly red hair was down in the back while the front was puffed at the top of her head and tied into a bun that turned into a braid while her bangs were spread out across her forehead with the left side reaching her collar and the right reached her cheek.

"I see," repeated Beatrix, "he must be preparing himself. As the heir, he has many responsibilities he has to see to. As a lady, I assume that you see the importance of his duties and have supported him entirely."

Akiko remained silent and Beatrix smiled. "I see," she smiled.

She seemed to repeat herself too many times.

"If you would excuse me Akiko, I have some things to do."

And with that, Beatrix walked away.

* * *

><p>"Akiko," called a lazy voice.<p>

Akiko turned around. Shuu was sitting in one of the chairs under the gazebo.

"What is it Shuu?" asked Akiko, walking over.

"Sit."

He motioned towards the other chair on the other side of the table. Akiko obeyed.

"Why have you been avoiding your mother?" asked Akiko, getting to the point.

"Why are you trying to impress her?" asked Shuu lazily.

"Because she's a good person and I want her to like me."

Shuu smirked. "You sound just like that other annoying woman."

Akiko frowned slightly.

"You would say something like this," said a stern voice.

Reiji was standing a few inches away from the chairs. He adjusted his classes. "You wouldn't know anything about elegance."

Akiko glanced at Reiji. Shuu smirked.

"I have better things to do than talking to a deadbeat. Pardon me."

Reiji turned around and strolled away. Just as he disappeared, Beatrix appeared.

"Shuu. It has been some time," she smiled as she walked closer to the gazebo.

Akiko looked over at Shuu. He remained silent.

"He's napping," said Akiko with hesitation.

Beatrix smiled broadly. "He must have been cramped in his study all day and decided to come out for some fresh air. There's nothing wrong with that. He deserves some time from his work. As the next head of the family, there are a lot of things he must tend to. He sees the importance of getting things done. See to it that doesn't stay out here too long. I want to speak with him when he wakes up. Be a dear and tell him so."

Akiko nodded. Beatrix excused herself and left. Reiji must have got his refined manners from her.

"She's gone Shuu," whispered Akiko, "and you have to do something with your life, you know."

No reply.


	13. Cordelia's Revival

**Chapter Eleven: Cordelia's Revival**

_**Cordelia is revived in this chapter! ^.^ She's going to make things so much more interesting.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Living Room of Richter's Mansion-<strong>

"I am tired of waiting on the Minami to revive Cordelia with her dark magic," snapped Kimiko, "why can't you just bring her back Lord Richter?"

Asami ignored Kimiko's remark and observed the room. The floor was a shiny marble with black and white patterns. There was a crystal chandelier hanging over the black coffee table. The white furniture with black details went perfectly with the walls that matched the flooring.

"Why wait? If you want Cordelia's new heart to pump dark magic, I can bring her back myself," smiled Asami.

Kimiko shot a glance at Asami. "You could have brought back Cordelia by yourself this whole time? Why did you wait? We didn't need Richter's help at all!"

"I know Kimiko. I just wanted to make things more interesting."

Asami smiled innocently. "Now. Shall I call forth Cordelia?"

Richter poured Kimiko some more tea.

"I'll take that as a yes!" smiled Asami, folding her hands under her chin.

Kimiko continued to stare at Asami rudely. It didn't take a genius to tell she was horrified. She watched as Asami twitched her nose.

"My powers have developed over the years," she smiled, "I didn't even have to lift a finger. As we speak, that bitch is upstairs."

Richter rose from his seat.

"I'm assuming this is when we have to leave,'" snorted Kimiko.

"We're not going anywhere. I'll just cloak as with one of my invisibility spells. We can see all the action without being spotted. Now Richter. Don't you have some business to attend to upstairs?"

* * *

><p>Asami and Kimiko stood in the corner of the room, watching silently.<p>

"Cordelia," breathed Richter, stepping forth.

"Richter. It has been a while," breathed Cordelia, standing up.

Asami snarled at the purple haired woman.

"I have brung you back from the dead to see you," lied Richter.

Asami nearly believed him. But she knew better.

Cordelia giggled as Richter took her hand.

"I assume things have been ever so boring without me," she giggled, "I am sure my Karlheinz missed me greatly. One of the first things I want to do is see him."

Asami nearly laughed out loud. Cordelia was a fool. An absolute fool.

"I will take you to his castle immediately," said Richter dreamily.

Asami had to admit, Richter knew how to put on a good show.

"Yes, take me to my Karlheinz. The one my love belongs to."

* * *

><p>"You've been acting funny Busty," said Ayato a little roughly.<p>

The two were in the bottom levels of the castle. They were standing in front of the two doors that lead to the demon world.

"I'm just acting mature Ayato. I don't see why you have to be weird about it," frowned Akiko.

Ayato smirked.

"Ayato! It's been a while hasn't it?" said a feminine and giggly voice.

Ayato froze in shock. Akiko narrowed her eyes at the shadow that was approaching. A woman with long purple hair stepped out of the darkness.

"Cordelia?" asked Akiko in shock.

"That is Cordelia-sama to you!" snapped Cordelia, eyeing Akiko.

{Sama is used when talking to someone in a higher position than you.}

Cordelia smiled at Ayato. Her smile looked odd to Akiko. "You look quite shocked. Have you no proper greeting to give your mother?" she asked.

"Tch."

Cordelia giggled once more. "You are still a child, I can see that much."

Her smile faded when she looked at Akiko. "And you. Learn to talk to me properly. Don't look at me like that. But, isn't it only natural to glare at _me _that way? I expect nothing much from a woman like you, however. What are you even doing here? Are you one of the maids? You will receive harsh punishment for looking at your mistress that way-"

"I am not a maid," interrupted Akiko calmly.

Being mad would only encourage a woman like Cordelia.

"Akiko-sama!" called out a voice.

A maid wearing a knee-length dress skid down the dark corridor, towards the three.

"Akiko-sama, forgive me intrusion but Beatrix-sama has summoned you. I searched everywhere for you-"

"What? That goddamn woman is alive?" thundered Cordelia.

"Karlheinz-sama revived her some time ago," smiled Ayato mischievously.

"WHAT? Karl brung that old hag back to life?" demanded Cordelia.

Akiko smiled modestly crosses her hands like Beatrix. "If you'd excuse me, Beatrix-sama has summoned me," she smiled as she walked past Cordelia.

"The nerve of that woman! Speaking of that old hag around me!" she heard Cordelia thunder.

* * *

><p>"Beatrix-sama, there's something I think you should know," began Akiko with hesitation.<p>

The two women were sitting under the gazebo. Beatrix was sewing. Ever since her arrival, Akiko tried to be as ladylike as possible, which meant she had to take up sewing as well.

"I'm listening," said Beatrix shortly.

"How should I put this? Well-I happened to be taking a stroll around the castle when I happened to run into Cordelia-sama-"

Beatrix stopped sewing but continued to look at her work. Akiko cringed. She watched as Beatrix raised her head and took a deep breath. After she exhaled, she continued to sew.

"Aren't you at least upset?" asked Akiko.

"I have no reason to be," replied Beatrix.

Akiko clutched her fist under the table. After all the torment, Beatrix still didn't despise Cordelia. That bitch Cordelia needed to pay. From there on out, Akiko would be sure to give Cordelia a hard time. It was only fair.

* * *

><p>"I can sense the intensity," chuckled Asami happily.<p>

She sipped her wine. "Akiko-san has settled on oppressing Cordelia, who is going to torment Beatrix. Aren't hate relationships lovely?"

"Why aren't we over there?" she asked impatiently, "we could be seeing all action."

"Patience my friend. Patience. Things haven't even begun to heat up yet. Just watch and see."

**{How did you guys like this chapter? I think I'm on point with Cordelia's personality}**


	14. Memories

**Chapter Twelve: Memories**

* * *

><p><strong>{When doing flashbacks, I like to sue the format of the game. But anyway, in this chapter, Akiko is having a flashback back to when she was a child. Her appearance? Imagine a small girl with two thick and curly tomato red pigtails. She's wearing a black knee dress. Ophelia is her mother. Her hair is black with purple highlights. Her hair is in a crown-shaped updo with some hair flowing out of the back. Her eyes are a deep purple and glow with beauty. She has a girly figure and long dress. Arod has black hair as well but his is shoulder length. He's wearing that cape mostly ALL vampires wear.}<strong>

**-Scene: The Living Room. Place: The Minami Castle-**

**Akiko: **Mother! Father!

**-Arod and Ophelia appear-**

**Arod: **What is it?

**Akiko: **I want to go outside and play with Kyou!

**Arod: **You can play later little one. You still have some meditating to do

**Akiko: **But I want to go outside for once!

**Ophelia: **Arod, letting her outside would reveal a lot wouldn't it? I'd like her to have some fun as well but you understand I cannot let her to do so

**Arod: **I'm sorry sweetie.

**Ophelia: **Don't look so sad little one! We're doing this for your own good. For now.

**Akiko: **But-

**Arod: **Ophelia. It would be best to let her outside. If you recall, we're not at that_place _as of now

**Ophelia: **Arod. Not now. I want to see something

**-Arod and Ophelia disappear-**

**Akiko: **I just stay in the castle all day. I just want to go outside and play

***Akiko begins to cry***

* * *

><p><strong>-Scene Change: A bedroom-<strong>

**Arod: **We are ruining her life Ophelia.

**Ophelia: **We are shaping it Arod. Trust me. I know what I am doing. Our Akiko will learn some things today

* * *

><p><strong>-Scene Change: Living Room-<strong>

**Akiko: ***cries* This-this isn't fair! I just want to play! Why won't they let me? *sniff*

***Akiko cries more***

**Akiko: **(Wait a minute. I'm tired of waiting for them to tell me what my every step will be. I want to go outside with my siblings.)

* * *

><p><strong>-Scene Change: Garden-<strong>

**Akiko: **Ah! It feels nice to be out again! Look at all the flowers! All the colors! Why would Mother and Father keep me away from this? It's nice out here

**?: **So you did it. Just as I hoped.

**-Ophelia appears-**

**Akiko: **Mommy! I can explain!

**Ophelia: **No need. I understand completely.

**Akiko: **Am I in trouble?

**Ophelia: **Of course not! This is what I wanted! You are not to be tied to anyone else's word. Although, I suggest you obey Arod and I. This was just a test to see how things are going. Good girl Akira! I am proud of you! Enjoy your time out here!

**-Ophelia disappears-**

**Akiko: **(Why did Mommy praise my rebellion? I don't understand. She confuses me sometimes. But I think it's for the best.)

**-Arod appears-**

**Arod: **Hello sweetheart

**Akiko: **Hi Father! Mommy let me stay out here!

**Arod: **I see. Now, I you'd excuse me. Your uncle is coming

**Akiko: **Oh! I love Uncle! He doesn't visit that often. Why is that? Does he live far away?

**Arod: **I have to go dear

**-Arod disappears**

**Akiko: (**It doesn't matter what goes on. I'm kept in the dark always)

{How do you people like the story so far?}


End file.
